SIX
by LuOh Deer
Summary: Menceritakan tentang enam orang yeoja. Yang memiliki segalanya. Wajah cantik, tubuh molek S line, otak cemerlang, harta berlimpah, para namja memujanya, segalanya. Mereka punya segalanya. Mereka tidak butuh itu. Yang mereka butuhkan hanya perhatian,pengertian, & cinta untuk mereka. HunHan/XiuChen/KaiSoo/SuLay/ChanBaek/TaoRis. GS for Uke.
1. Problem

**Annyeong! ini ff pertamaku yang marriage life! semoga suka ne! review jangan lupa! maaf karena typo! selamat membaca^^**

• Length: 1-

• Genre: Romance, Fluff

• Rating:

• Main cast : Member exo,and other's

• Disclaimer:ff ini murni buatan saya. Maaf alurnya kalo kecepetan, dan ga sesuai EYD :). Ga suka? Keluar aja, ga larang.. Jadi kalo ga suka ga usah baca ff saya. plagiator segera bertobat! sider? semoga dapet hidayah. **Ga mau review? Berhenti baca!**

Author note: Bagi kalian yang belum tau, marga Zhoumi suju itu Zhou. Author mau ingetin aja. Oh iya, Jongmin disini bayangin aja Xiumin pas kecil. Ah author gemes banget liat si baozi waktu kecil. Oke selamat membaca!

Imo(panggilan untuk bibi dari keluarga ibu.)

Gomo(panggilan untuk bibi dari keluarga ayah.)

Samchon(Paman. Paman dalam artian keluarga, yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan kita.)

• Typo meraja lela.

• It's GS! For uke.

 **RnR?**

 **SIX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LuOh present**

 **.**

 **Problem.**

Rumah ini memang besar. Memiliki satu tingkat diatas lantai dasarnya. Memiliki delapan kamar di lantai satu. Dan dua kamar di lantai dasar. Mempunyai dua ruang keluarga, satu dilantai dasar dan satu lagi di lantai satu. Memiliki garasi yang luas. Halaman depan dan belakang bangunan itu juga sama luasnya, tidak sampai berhektar-hektar memang, tapi cukup untuk keluarga besar tersebut. Dan jangan lupakan paviliun yang berada di belakang rumah induk, terdapat tiga paviliun berderet untuk empat maid dan dua supir si pemilik rumah.

Megah, mewah, elegan. Itu yang pantas untuk mendeskripsikan bangunan tersebut. Pemiliknya memiliki alasan mengapa membuat bangunan megah itu.

Namanya Zhoumi memiliki seorang istri bernama Henry Lau. Mempunyai enam orang putri dengan perbedaan tahun yang dekat.

Dan itulah alasan mengapa ia membangun rumah megah ini. Meskipun bergelimang harta, baik Zhoumi atau Henry selalu mengajarkan anaknya menabung dan disiplin, serta tidak berlebihan dalam menggunakan uang dan berpenampilan sewajarnya. Mereka juga tidak membeda-bedakan kasta, Zhoumi serta keluarga selalu berbaur dengan siapa saja.

Meja makan sudah penuh dengan makanan yang tersaji. Zhoumi duduk di sisi lebar meja makan, serta istrinya di sisi panjang meja makan. Henry duduk disebelah kiri Zhoumi, dihadapan Henry ada putri sulungnya. Xiumin. Disamping kanan Xiumin, putri keduanya Luhan. Putri ketiganya duduk disamping kanan Luhan, bernama Yixing. Anak diujung meja, yang berhadapan dengan Zhoumi bernama Baekhyun, putri keempatnya.

Disamping kiri Henry ada putri kelimanya Kyungsoo, dan disamping kiri Kyungsoo terdapat bangku kosong, milik putri bungsunya Zitao.

"Kemana Zitao?" Tanya Zhoumi, kepada seluruh putrinya serta istri tercintanya.

"Dia masih di tempat wushu, ba." Jawab Baekhyun.

Zhoumi mengernyit bingung.

"Tapi baba mendaftarkan Zitao di waktu siang sampai sore dan ini sudah mal-."

"Sudahlah, Zitao sudah besar. Mungkin terjebak macet." Ucap Henry memotong ucapan Zhoumi.

Zhoumi menatap kearah tatapan teduh dan menenangkan milik Henry. Henry mengelus punggung tangan kiri suaminya, meyakinkannya.

Zhoumi menghela nafas, dan memulai acara makan malamnya dengan keluarga besarnya.

Disela-sela makan malam berlangsung Henry tanpa sengaja menangkap tatapan Luhan yang mengarah kepadanya.

Luhan mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa suara yang dimengerti oleh Henry.

' _Mama gomawo'_

Henry menjawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman lembutnya.

.

.

.

11\. 55pm KST.

Henry duduk di ruang tamu dengan risau. Anak bungsunya belum sampai saat ini juga. Padahal jam sudah memasuki waktu tengah malam.

Henry melihat kebelakang, takut-takut suaminya muncul mencarinya. Tapi perhatiannya teralihkan ke pintu yang dibuka, menampilkan putri bungsunya yang tinggi menjulang.

Henry menghela nafas lega diiringi senyuman lebarnya.

"Mama?" Panggil Zitao berbisik.

Henry bangun dari duduknya saat Zitao mendekat kearahnya.

"Ma, mian aku tadi-."

"Sssttt sudah, sekarang kau naik ke kamarmu segera, sebelum babamu keluar." Potong Henry.

Zitao menurut dan berjalan dengan cepat kearah tangga, lalu mulai menaiki anak tangga satu persatu tanpa suara.

Baru saja tungkainya menginjak anak tangga kelima suara ayahnya terdengar dan membuat ia membeku ditempat.

"Yeobo!" Teriak babanya memangil Henry.

Henry yang berdiri dibelakang Zitao segera menoleh secepat yang ia bisa. Terlihat dari bawah, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Henry gelagapan dan segera menyuruh Zitao buru-buru menaiki anak tangga lainnya.

"N-ne yeobo!" Sahut Henry gugup. Dia menuruni tangga sedikit terburu sambil menunduk. Tubuh mungilnya menabrak dada bidang Zhoumi yang menatap kearah lantai satu.

"Omo! Kau mengejutkanku!" Pekik Henry.

"Mengejutkanmu?" Jawab Zhoumi bingung.

"A-ahaha, sudah lupakan. Ada apa kau memanggilku?" Tanya Henry mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tangan rampingnya mengelus pelan lengan Zhoumi.

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan?" Tanya Zhoumi yang berhasil membuat Henry menghentikan pergerakan tangannya serta senyumannya memudar.

"Eobseoyo." Cicit Henry. Beriringan dengan suara pintu yang ditutup dari lantai satu.

Henry menutup erat matanya, sedikit merutuki mengapa kamar anak bungsunya paling dekat dengan tangga. (Tangganya yang kayak di rumah roomate. Tangganya doang, rumahnya kaga.)

Henry membuka matanya pelan-pelan untuk melihat suaminya. Tapi dihadapannya sudah tidak ada Zhoumi. Henry memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati suaminya berjalan menaiki anak tangga dengan menggebu-gebu.

Zhoumi berbelok kekiri tak lama ia berhenti di depan pintu kamar berwarna putih polos.

Zhoumi mengarahkan kepalan tangannya kedepan pintu, dan mulai mengetuk pintu kamar anak bungsunya.

"Zitao." Panggil Zhoumi tegas. Tangan kanan Zhoumi memutar knop pintu, tetapi terkunci.

"Zitao."

"Baba." Panggil Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri didepan kamarnya sendiri.

"Nanti Kyungsoo." Jawab Zhoumi.

"Tapi ba-."

"Kyungsoo tidur sekarang!" Titah sang baba tegas. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dan masuk kedalam kamarnya kembali. Niatnya tadi ingin melindungi adiknya tapi dia gagal mengalihkan perhatian ayahnya.

"Zitao buka sekarang atau mulai besok kau tidak usah keluar dari kamar selamanya." Ancam Zhoumi.

Masih tak ada suara ataupun pintu dibuka.

Zhoumi semakin geram dan mengetuk pintu kamar Zitao semakin kencang.

"Zitao tidak kau buka juga ya?! Baiklah baba dobrak pintunya."

"Ne,ne baba!" Jerit Zitao takut dan secepat kilat membuka pintunya.

Zitao takut-takut menatap wajah babanya yang menatapnya tajam.

"Turun." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Zhoumi.

Zhoumi melewati Henry yang berdiri di anak tangga teratas. Saat anak bungsunya melewatinya ia menatap nanar putri bungsunya dan ikut turun kelantai dasar.

.

Dan disini Zitao berada dengan kedua orangtuanya. Babanya duduk di single sofa searah dua puluh derajat dari sebelah kananya, dan mamanya duduk di long sofa yang berada dihadapannya.

"Ada yang mau kau jelaskan kepada baba?" Tanya Zhoumi datar memecah keheningan.

Zitao menunduk dalam-dalam. Kepalan tangannya sudah menghasilkan tumpukan keringat dingin.

"Mi-mianhe ba.." Lirih Zitao.

"Atas apa?"

"A-aku.." Jawab Zitao dia memberi jeda untuk menelan ludahnya kasar.

"A-aku.. tidak ikut latihan wushu tadi."

Zhoumi melebarkan matanya. Mulutnya terbuka hendak memarahi anak bungsunya, tapi tertahan karena putrinya berbicara lagi.

"I-itu karena.. Temanku mengajakku ke rumahnya."

"Yeoja?" Tanya Zhoumi.

Zitao tau maksud sang baba. Teman yang mengajaknya itu namja atau yeoja. Dan ia juga tau apa itu resikonya bila ia menjawab namja.

"N-ne ba. Dia y-yeoja." Jawab Tao susah payah.

"Yeobo, tolong panggil tuan Yang kemari." Titah Zhoumi kepada Henry yang sedari tadi menahan airmatanya.

Henry segera berjalan kearah halaman belakang dan berhenti di depan paviliun.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Henry serta tuan Yang masuk ke rumah induk.

Henry duduk kembali, sedangkan tuan Yang berdiri di belakang Zhoumi.

"Tuan Yang, apa benar tadi Zitao tidak mengikuti latihan wushunya?" Tanya Zhoumi dengan nada monoton.

"Ne tuan." Jawab tuan Yang, tetap menunduk.

"Zitao bilang dia diundang kerumah temannya, apa benar?"

"N-ne tuan." Jawab tuan Yang lagi, sekarang sedikit terbata.

"Apa benar teman Zitao yang mengundangnya yeoja?" Tanya Zhoumi.

Tuan Yang diam tak berkutik sedikitpun. Dan itu membuat kepala Zhoumi semakin mendidih.

"Cepat tuan Yang! Tidak ada yang ditutupi!" Bentak Zhoumi.

"A-aniyo tuan. Teman yang mengundang nona muda adalah.. namja tuan."

Zhoumi tersenyum masam dan menyuruh tuan Yang kembali beristirahat.

"Siapa namja itu Zi?" Tanya Zhoumi yang lagi-lagi dengan nada monoton.

"Teman ba." Jawab Zitao gemetar.

"Nuguya?" Tanya Zhoumi.

"Nae chingu." Jawab Zitao masih gemetar.

"Nuguya!?" Bentak Zhoumi.

"Na-nae.."

Zitao menarik nafasnya dalam dan menghebuskannya pelan.

"Namjachingu, ba." Jawab Zitao beriringan dengan airmatanya yang meleleh.

Zhoumi memijat pangkal hidungnya. Pusing dengan keadaan ini, ditambah lagi subuh nanti ia harus berangkat ke Beijing untuk mengurus keadaan perusahaannya disana.

Zhoumi menyenderkan punggungnya. Dan menatap Zitao kosong.

"Berbohong, pulang tengah malam, membolos latihan, tidak mau mengikuti hagwon. Apa lagi yang kau mau Zi?" Tanya sang baba, yang terdengar horror ditelinga Zitao.

"Mi-mianhe ba." Lirih Zitao yang menangis dalam diam.

Terdengar helaan nafas berat Zhoumi.

"Mulai besok kau harus ikut hagwon dan tuan Yang aku menunggumu disekolah sampai selesai. Tidak ada wushu sampai kapanpun. Kau berhenti." Cetus Zhoumi tegas dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

Zitao mendongak menatap punggung babanya tak percaya. Tangisnya semakin pecah, membuat Henry tidak tega menatapnya. Henry berpindah tempat duduk ke sisi kiri Tao dan memeluk putri bungsunya erat.

"Yeobo! Tinggalkan dia." Ucap Zhoumi tegas sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya.

Henry mengecup lama puncak kepala Tao setelahnya ia memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

.

Pagi-atau lebih tepatnya subuh ini terasa canggung, ayah dari enam anak itu memasang wajah dinginnya.

Sehingga membuat semua anak serta istrinya menyantap sarapan dengan tertunduk, tidak ada yang berani menatap sang baba.

Bagi keluarga besar ini, sudah biasa bila sarapan lebih awal apabila sang ayah memiliki keberangkatan subuh.

Bunyi ponsel dari saku anak sulungnya merobek keheningan dipagi itu.

Xiumin menghentikan makannya dan merogoh ponsel dari dalam saku one piece tosca yang ia kenakan.

Setelah melihat nama yang tertera pada layar ponselnya, Xiumin mematikan panggilan tanpa berniat menjawabnya.

"Mengapa tidak dijawab?" Tanya Zhoumi tanpa melihat Xiumin.

"Hanya masalah kantor ba." Jawab Xiumin dan melanjutkan menyantap sarapannya.

"Kapan kau pulang? Sebagai istri kau tidak pantas melakukan hal ini Xiu, meninggalkan anak serta suamimu berhari-hari bukan hal yang baik. Rundingkanlah baik-baik. Seminggu lagi baba pulang, baba ingin lihat kau sudah rujuk dengan suamimu. Arraseo?" Ucap Zhoumi sembari menasehati putri sulungnya yang sudah sepuluh hari menetap dirumahnya tanpa Zhoumi ketahui alasannya. Karena putri sulungnya tidak mau menceritakannya

"Aku berangkat." Ucap Zhoumi, Henry berdiri dari kursinya dan mengantarkan suaminya sampai perkarangan rumah.

Xiumin bangkit dan meraup ponselnya kasar dari atas meja makan dan naik ke lantai satu.

Ia berhenti di ruang keluarga dan menghempaskan dirinya di sofa.

Bagaimanapun juga ia belum mau pulang kembali ke rumah mungilnya dan bertemu dengan suami dan anaknya. Jongdae serta Jongmin.

Ponselnya kembali berbunyi menampilkan nama yang sama, Xiumin menatapnya malas dan menonaktifkan ponselnya.

-SIX-

* * *

12.30pm KST.

Matahari berterik disiang hari. Setelah selesai memakan jatah makan siangnya-yang secepat kilat- ia mengendarai mobilnya menuju tempat penitipan anak yang berada dalam satu gedung dengan sekolah sang anak.

Kurang lebih tiga puluh menit mengarungi jalanan yang macet karena jam istirahat siang para pekerja. Jongdae menggerakan tungkainya dengan cepat kearah ruang penitipan anak.

Jongdae melepas sepatunya setelah itu mengganti dengan slop ruangan, Jongdae mencari dimana Jongmin berada.

"Jongdae ssi?" Panggil suara lembut tersebut. Jongdae menoleh dan tersenyum saat melihat wali kelas anaknya.

"Ah ne, seongsaenim." Sahut Jongdae dan memberi hormat.

"Pasti anda mencari Jongmin?" Tanya perempuan yang terlihat baru menginjak usia seperempat abad.

"Ne, dimana dia?"

"Disana." Jawab walikelas Jongmin, sembari menunjuk kearah pintu kaca geser diujung ruangan.

"Kamsahamnida, seongsaenim." Balas Jongdae dengan hormat dan berjalan kearah Jongmin.

"Hei jagoan, kenapa cemberut?" Tanya Jongdae yang sudah duduk disisi kiri putranya.

Masih dengan cemberutnya dan tangan menopang dagu, Jongmin melirik ayahnya malas.

"Hei appa bertanya kepadamu." Sahut Jongdae dengan nada pura-pura marah.

Anaknya yang baru menginjak usia lima tahun itu bangun dari duduknya setelah itu memeluk leher Jongdae.

"Jongmin rindu eomma, appa.." Lirih sang putra. Jongdae tersenyum lemah sembari mengelus lembut punggung putranya.

"Appa do.." Jawab Jongdae. Jongmin melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Jongdae yang matanya berair.

Jongdae membalas tatapan putranya dengan perasaan iba. Melihat wajah Jongmin sama saja melihat wajah Xiumin. Wajah Jongmin jelas cetakan kedua dari wajah Xiumin. Benar-benar mirip. Tidak ada milik Jongdae yang menurun kepadanya. Tentu terkecuali gendernya.

"Kapan eomma pulang?" Tanya Jongmin gemetar. Jongdae menghela nafasnya, dan segera menggendong miniatur Xiumin ini.

Setelah mengambil tas sekolah Jongmin di lokernya, ayah dan anak ini segera meluncur kembali ke kantor.

.

.

.

"Jongmin-ah kau disini dulu, tunggu sampai appa selesai rapat arra? Jangan kemana-mana. Kalau lapar ambil makanan dikantung ini. Jangan ikut siapapun,diam dan tunggu appa arraseo?" Intruksi Jongdae kepada anaknya. Jongmin mengangguk polos dan duduk disofa ruangan Jongdae.

Sebenarnya Jongde sendiri merasa kasihan dengan putranya. Hampir sepuluh hari ini kegiatannya selalu seperti ini, menjemputnya dari penitipan anak, menunggunya selesai rapat dan pulang kerumah saat petang menyapa. Syukurnya Jongmin bisa mengerti apa yang selalu di intruksikan Jongdae.

Jongdae hanya wakil direktur disalah satu indrusti hiburan di korea. Kim Jongin dan Park Chanyeol sahabat karibnya juga bekerja ditempat yang sama dengan Jongdae. Bedanya, Kim Jongin sebagai artis dibawah naungannya sedangkan Park Chanyeol adalah manajer dari seorang Kim Jongin,

"Appa tinggal sekarang ne?" Tanya Jongdae saat melirik jam tangannya.

Dengan muka ditekuk, Jongmin menganggukan kepalanya.

Jongdae mencium puncak kepala sang anak dan keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

Jongin bersama Chanyeol memasuki ruangan Jongdae. Teriakan Chanyeol yang memanggil nama Jongdae terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sosok mungil yang duduk tenang diatas sofa sambil memakan cookiesnya perlahan.

"Waa~ Jongmin-ah!" Chanyeol memekik girang dan segera berlari kearah Jongmin yang menoleh kaget.

Jongin tersenyum melihat Jongmin yang tampak linglung saat dipeluk erat oleh Chanyeol. Jongin menempatkan dirinya di single sofa yang tak jauh dari Jongmin yang sudah duduk tenang tanpa menanggapi pekikan heboh Chanyeol.

"Jongmin-ah, mana appa?" Tanya Jongin.

Mata jernih Jongmin menatap Jongin yang sebelumnya mengerjab imut.

"Rapat, Jongin ahjussi." Jawabnya.

Chanyeol menatap Jongmin tak percaya. Sedari tadi dia mengoceh panjang lebar, bertanya kepadanya tapi tak ada satu kata yang keluar dari mulut anak kecil ini untuknya.

"Kalau begitu kita temani Jongmin saja hyung." Usul Jongin kepada manajer plus sahabatnya.

"No prob." Jawab Chanyeol cepat.

Tak ada suara, hening. Jongmin masih betah dengan dunianya bedanya kali ini dia sedang meminum susu kotaknya. Jongin bermain ponsel, serta Chanyeol membaca koran hari ini yang terletak diatas meja kopi dihadapannya.

Keheningan itu terpecah saat pintu ruangan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang memiliki persamaan tinggi beriringan dengan panggilan sayangnya untuk sang keponakan.

"Jongminnie~ Noona wasseo!" Begitu suara cempreng yang merobek keheningan.

Tiga namja disana menoleh dan hanya Jongmin yang terpekik riang lalu segera berlari untuk menghambur kearah kedua imonya.

Baekhyun merendahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh hangat sang keponokan. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sengaja datang kemari karena Jongdae yang menyuruhnya. Jongdae berpesan kepada mereka jangan beri tau kepada Xiumin kalau Jongdae meminta pertolongan mereka. Baik Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun memahaminya maklum.

"Aigoo~ Noona rindu kepadamu." Tutur Baekhyun dan menciumi setiap inci wajah Jongmin. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas saat Baekhyun menyebut 'Noona' kepada keponakannya sendiri.

"Nado, Hyun imo." Jawab Jongmin.

"Ekhm. Jadi hanya Baekhyun imo yang Jongmin rindukan? Yasudah Kyung imo pulang lagi." Celetuk Kyungsoo pura-pura merajuk dan berbalik badan.

Jongmin terkikik dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Baekhyun, setelah itu beralih ke kaki kurus Kyungsoo dan memeluknya.

"Jongmin juga rindu dengan Kyunggie."

Kyungsoo tersenyum hangat saat melihat keponakannya yang mendongak ke wajahnya. Kyungsoo berjongkok dan menaruh rantang yang ia bawa dilantai, sedangkan Jongmin beralih berdiri dihadapannya.

"Beri imo popo, baru imo maafkan." Pinta Kyungsoo. Dengan senang hati Jongmin memberinya kecupan dipipi kirinya.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo dan Jongmin. Mata sipitnya menangkap sosok lain diruangan itu.

Dua namja duduk disana menatap polos kearah dirinya serta Kyungsoo. Hanya satu namja yang ia kenal. Kim Jongin. Actor yang baru-baru ini membuming.

"Ah, annyeong haseyo." Ucap Baekhyun sopan dengan hormat Sembilan puluh derajatnya.

Jongin yang sadar dari lamunan ikut membalas hormat Baekhyun. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang masih terpaku diam membisu. Sontak Jongin menginjak kaki Chanyeol yang segera membuatnya terlonjak terkejut. Melihat mulut Jongin yang komat kamit dan mengerti maksudnya Chanyeol bangkit dan hormat pula.

"Eoh?" Kyungsoo menoleh kearah dua namja itu dan ikut memberi hormat.

Kyungsoo yang tadi membawa rantang, mengambil rantangnya kembali yang sempat ia letakan dilantai saat ia hendak memeluk Jongmin tadi.

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Jongmin duduk di hadapan sofa dua namja tersebut.

Kyungsoo menaruh rantangnya diatas meja kopi.

Baik Jongin, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tidak ada yang membuka suara. Lagi hening menyelimuti keempat orang dewasa ini. Hanya suara games dari ponsel Baekhyun yang sedang dimainkan Jongmin.

"Perkenalkan, joneun Park Chanyeol imnida. Manajer dari Kim Jongin." Suara berat itu membuat kedua kepala yeoja dihadapannya mendongak kearahnya dari posisi menunduk.

Disampingnya Jongin ikut memperkenalkan diri.

"Ne, salam kenal Chanyeol-ssi, Jongin-ssi." Kata Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Joneun Zhou Baekhyun, kakak dari Kyungsoo dan imo dari Jongmin." Tambah Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo serta Jongmin.

"Seperti yang sudah diucapkan oleh eonnie saya, joneun Zhou Kyungsoo imnida." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum heart shapednya.

Jongin yang melihat itu merasa ada yang menggelitik perutnya. Kesan pertama yang ia lihat dari Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun jelas berbeda. Dari awal yeoja itu masuk, dengan teriakan melengking dan hebohnya sudah dapat terlihat kalau Baekhyun adalah yeoja hyperactive. Sedangkan Kyungsoo datang dengan senyum manisnya dan tetap diam dengan anggunnya. Pura-pura merajuk layaknya seorang ibu yang mencari perhatian sang anak. Duduk dengan tenang dalam diam. Kyungsoo mendapat nilai plus dari seorang Kim jongin.

"Kalian teman Jongdae oppa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne." Jawab Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Jongdae membuka pintu rumahnya. Menyuruh sang anak menunggunya di sofa ruang tamu. Setelah menutup pintu rumahnya, Jongdae meraba dinding mencari saklar untuk menerangi rumahnya yang gelap gulita. Jongdae rapat lebih lama dari biasanya, dan sekarang pukul tujuh lewat tigapuluh menit waktu korea selatan. Cukup malam dan membuat Jongmin rewel luar biasa. Untung tadi ia menyuruh adik iparnya ke kantor. Dan tanpa diundang kedua sahabatnya juga di ruangannya.

Jongdae melangkahkan kakinya gontai untuk mengendong anaknya yang terlelap disofa. Jongdae membawa anaknya kekamarnya, dan merebahkan tubuh anaknya di ranjang. Jongdae sengaja membawa anaknya tidur bersamanya, karena tidak ada Xiumin disisinya. Lagipula Jongmin suka merengek ingin tidur dengannya.

Jongdae mengganti baju putranya menjadi piama. Setelah mengganti baju sang anak, sekarang Jongdae membersihkan dirinya. Air hangat mengguyur tubuhnya. Meringankan beban dikepalanya serta merilekskan otot dan uratnya yang tegang.

Lima belas menit kemudian Jongdae menempatkan diri disisi kanan sang putra. Jongdae memiringkan tubuhnya, tangan kanannya terangkat mengelus surai halus Jongmin.

"Jongmin-ah mianhe." Lirihnya.

"Maafkan appa." Lanjutnya dengan nada memohon. Setelah itu Jongdae membawa Jongmin kedekapannya yang hangat dan menyusul putranya mengarungi alam mimpi.

Namun ia tidak bisa, ucapan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun selalu terngiang dalam benaknya.

 _ **flashback**_

 _ **"Oppa, datang dan temuilah Xiumin eonnie. bagaimanapun semua ini tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan ribuan pesan permintaan maaf oppa, atau panggilan oppa yang selalu ditolak eonnie." Tutur Kyungsoo.**_

 ** _Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongdae serta Jongmin sedang diparkiran. Mereka berdiri didepan mobil Jongdae, untuk mengantar kakak ipar mereka sebelum berpisah. Kedua wanita ini juga sudah ingin pulang._**

 ** _"Kalian berdua sudah dewasa, berpikirlah secara dewasa layaknya orangtua. Oppa dan Xiumin eonnie sudah memiliki satu anak. Dan tidak wajar bertengkar seperti ini. Oppa sudah lihat sendiri, Jongmin menjadi korbannya." Tambah Baekhyun._**

 ** _"Setidaknya, turunkan ego kalian. Bila memang belum bisa saling memaafkan. Setidaknya berpura-puralah, demi Jongmin." Tutup Kyungsoo. Kedua wanita itu pamit saat Jongmin semakin rewel ingin pulang._**

Jongdae menatap kembali wajah putranya. Semua yang dikatakan adik iparnya benar. Malaikat kecinya ini yang menjadi imbas dari pertengkarannya dengan istrinya.

Satu lelehan airmata meluncur bebas dari mata Jongdae. Jongdae menangis, menahan isakannya dengan cara menyembunyikan wajahnya pada puncak kepala Jongmin.

"Mianhe, Jongmin-ah."

"Jeongmal mianhe.."

TBC

Annnyeong haseo! Aku ngebawa ff marriage life nih " sengaja gimana, gimana? Bagus ga? Kurang greget? Kasih saran kalian di kotak review ya! Kalo banyak yang minat. Aku lanjutin. Maaf buat semua kekurangannya.

*Bow*


	2. Apologize

**Aku tau para reader kecewa sama aku, sama ff ini. Mian. Aku sengaja Chenmin duluan. kenapa? karena ini cerita tentang enam wanita. dan rencana aku pengen dari yang tertua dulu. Kalian taukan yang tertua siapa? Xiumin kan? Luhan kedua, Lay ketiga, Baekhyun keempat, Dyo kelima, dan terakhir Tao. jadi aku bener-bener mohon pengertian dan kesabarannya.**

 **untuk di chap ini belum ada hunhan atau couple lainnya. karena saya nyelesain masalah chenmin dulu. ga lucu kalo saya abaikan konflik chenmin dan ujuk-ujuknya couple lain. kalo saya gabungin takut kalian bingung, dan saya rada sulit menulisnya.**

 **sekarang terserah kalian, mau lanjut baca ff saya ini atau ngga. saya cuman minta pengertian dan kesabarannya ya. Gomawo.**

 ***bow***

* * *

• Length: 1-

• Genre: Romance, Fluff

• Rating:T

• Main cast : Member exo,and other's

• Disclaimer:ff ini murni buatan saya. Maaf alurnya kalo kecepetan, dan ga sesuai EYD :). Ga suka? Keluar aja, ga larang.. Jadi kalo ga suka ga usah baca ff saya. plagiator segera bertobat! sider? semoga dapet hidayah. **Ga mau review? Berhenti baca!**

Author note: Bagi kalian yang belum tau, marga Zhoumi suju itu Zhou. Author mau kasih tau, jujur author ga tauOke selamat membaca!

Imo(panggilan untuk bibi dari keluarga ibu.)

Gomo(panggilan untuk bibi dari keluarga ayah.)

Samchon(Paman. Paman dalam artian keluarga, yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan kita.)

• **Typo meraja lela.**

• **It's GS! For uke.**

 **RnR?**

 **SIX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LuOhDeer present**

 **.**

 **Apologize**

 **Pertama-tama biarkan saya menyelesaikan konflik chenmin dahulu. Setelahnya couple lain menyusul.**

 **Mohon pengertiannya.**

 **Gomawo.**

 **-LuOhdeer-**

 **.**

 **.**

5.25 pm KST

Xiumin memutar bangku kerjanya. Kertas-kertas berhamburan diatas meja kerjanya. Sambil memutar bangku kerjanya Xiumin merenung. Yah, jika difikir ulang pertengkaran ini terjadi karenanya, keegoisannya.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **07.42 pm KST**_

" _ **Yeobseo?" Jawab Jondae.**_

" _ **Jongdae-ssi mian menganggu waktu anda, saya ingin memberitau. Bahwa Jongmin belum dijemput, dan delapan menit lagi kami akan tutup. Hanya Jongmin yang belum dijemput, dan dia menangis, tidak bisa berhenti walau kami sudah menenangkannya." Jelas wali kelas Jongmin.**_

 _ **Hening.**_

 _ **Jongdae mencerna semua perkataan wanita seperempat abad tadi.**_

 _ **Di fikirannya terus terngiang. Jongmin, menangis, tidak ada yang menjemput, penitipan delapan menit lagi tutup.**_

" _ **A-a, mian seongsaenim. Sa-saya akan kesana. Jeosonghamnida, jeosonghamnida." Jawab Jongdae.**_

 _ **Setelah panggilan terputus, Jongdae segera melangkah cepat-cepat kearah parkiran, lalu memasuki mobilnya dan setelah itu ia menancapkan gas menuju tempat penitipan anaknya.**_

 _ **Jongdae mengenggam stir erat –erat, menahan amarah. Yang selalu menjemput Jongmin adalah Xiumin.**_

 _ **Istrinya benar-benar sudah keleawatan.**_

 _ **Saat Jongdae pulang dari kantor dan Xiumin belum ada dia memakluminya, Xiumin tidak sempat memasak sarapannya diapun mengerti, perhatian Xiumin berkurang untuknya dia selalu mengerti dan terima. Asalkan Xiumin tidak pernah lupa mengurus, memperhatikan anak sematawayang mereka. Kim Jongmin.**_

* * *

 ** _Sedan hitam Jongdae berhenti disamping mobil merah hati, sekolah putranya benar-benar sudah sepi._**

 _ **Jongdae berlari menuju tempat penitipan anak didalam gedung yang sama dengan sekolah anaknya.**_

 _ **Jongdae sampai didepan pintu bergeser, dan menggesernya. Manik mata Jongdae terpusat kepada Jongmin yang sedang ditenangkan oleh wali kelasnya. Setelah ia melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan slop, Jongdae berdiri didepan wali kelas anaknya dan mengambil alih Jongmin ke dalam gendongannya.**_

" _ **Jeosonghamnida, jeosonghamnida seongsaenim." Ucap Jongdae. Sambil mengambil tas Jongmin yang tergeletak dilantai.**_

" _ **Hahaha, gwaenchanha Jongdae-ssi. Pasti anda benar-benar sibuk dan lupa. Kemana eommanya?" Tanya wali kelas anaknya basa-basi.**_

" _ **Hahaha begitulah. Ah nan mollayo. Seongsaenim mau saya antar pulang?." Tanya Jongdae mengalihkan pembicaraan.**_

" _ **Ah tidak usah. Saya membawa mobil." Jawab perempuan seperempat abad tersebut.**_

" _ **Geurae, Kalau begitu kami pergi. Kamsahamnida seongsaenim." Kata Jongdae dan berlalu.**_

 _ **Diperkarangan sekolah ia melihat mobil sedan putih memasuki gerbang sekolah, setelah matanya menangkap nomor yang tercantum di platnya Jongdae segera memasukan Jongmin kebangku disampingnya dan melajukan mobilnya keluar dari sekolah.**_

 _ **Itu mobil Xiumin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jongdae melangkah gontai saat memasuki rumahnya. Digendongannya Jongmin yang terlelap pulas. Ia memasuki kamar Jongmin dan merebahkannya diatas ranjang, setelah itu Jongdae mengganti pakaian anaknya dan menyelimutinya sampai bahu.**_

 _ **Jongdae menutup pintu kamar Jongmin dan beralih memasuki kamarnya sendiri.**_

 _ **Setelah membersihkan diri Jongdae mengambil ponsel diatas nakasnya. Ia mengetik pesan untuk serkertarisnya. Memberi tau bahwa rapat yang tadi ditunda diulangi esok hari.**_

 _ **Pintu kamarnya terbuka menampilkan sosok istrinya. Jongdae menatapnya malas.**_

 _ **Jongdae merebahkan diri diatas ranjang dan –mencoba- mulai memasuki alam mimpi.**_

" _ **Jongmin eodiseo?" Tanya Xiumin.**_

" _ **Dikamarnya." Jawab Jongdae singkat.**_

 _ **Terdengar helaan nafas istrinya.**_

" _ **Kemana saja kau?" Tanya Jongdae masih memejamkan mata.**_

" _ **Aku? Aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku! Beberapa desain terbaruku semakin pesat penjualannya. Dan semakin banyak peminatnya, tentu aku harus mengembangkan sayapku semakin lebar." Jawab Xiumin.**_

" _ **Jadi kau memilih desainmu dari pada putramu?" Tanya Jongdae dan membuka matanya, menatap Xiumin menahan amarah.**_

" _ **Aku lupa, sungguh. Tadi benar-benar hari yang berat." Jawab Xiumin.**_

" _ **Dan itu hari yang berat pula untuk Jongmin!" Bentak Jongdae.**_

" _ **Kau tau berapa lamanya ia disitu?! Delapan jam! Dipenitipan anak yang sepi. Sudah kubilang, kalau kau memang tidak bisa membagi waktu untuk mengurus Jongmin biarkan dia dengan babysitter!" Lanjut Jongdae yang sudah berdiri tegap disamping ranjangnya.**_

" _ **Jongmin anakku! Bukan anak babysitter! Dan tanganku sendiri yang harus mengurusnya! Merawatnya! Dan lagipula kau sudah berjanji tidak akan keberatan dengan pekerjaanku!dengan segala kesibukanku!" Bantah Xiumin.**_

" _ **Aku terima dengan senang hati bahwa kau yang tidak memperhatikanku, tidak memasak untukku karena kau sibuk, membawa Jongmin ke kantormu untuk bermain dengan Luhan, aku sampai dirumah dan kau belum tiba. Aku terima semua itu dengan senang hati Xiu. Yang tidak pernah aku terima saat kau, mulai mengacuhkan Jongmin. Ini memang baru sekali terjadi, tapi akan terus kau ulangi tanpa sadar."**_

 _ **Jongdae berhenti sebentar dan menghela nafas berat.**_

" _ **Sekarang kau pilih, kurangi kesibukanmu dan mengurus Jongmin dengan baik. Atau berhenti menjadi desainer. Lagi pula kau ini pemiliknya. Semua bisa kau handle di rumah."**_

 _ **Xiumin melebarkan kedua matanya, wajah bulatnya memerah sempurna. Satu tetesan air mata mengalir di pipi gembilnya.**_

 _ **Xiumin menggeleng, tidak terima atas perkataan Jongdae.**_

" _ **Ani. Aniya. Aku tidak akan pilih salah satu dari yang kau utarakan."**_

" _ **Xiu, ini untuk kebaikan Jongmin. Jangan egois." Suara Jongdae merendah.**_

" _ **Bagaimanapun aku akan merawat Jongmin dengan caraku sendiri!"**_

" _ **Dengan cara apa Xiu? Meninggalkan dia di penitipan berjam-jam? Atau bermain dengan Luhan? Oh, atau dititipkan dengan eommoni dan abeoji? Dari pada begitu, lebih baik aku saja yang merawatnya."**_

" _ **Dan kau tidak perlu merawatnya lagi." Lanjut Jongdae.**_

" _ **Kau egois!" Maki Xiumin dan berlalu tidak lupa dengan membanting pintu kamarnya.**_

 _ **Jongdae menghela nafas-lagi- dia benar-benar tidak perduli dengan keadaan besok pagi atau seterusnya.**_

 _ **Dia merebahkan lagi tubuhnya di ranjang dan memejamkan mata. Ia ingin istirahat. Fikirannya, hatinya, matanya perlu istirahat, dari pertengkaran hebat tadi.**_

* * *

 _ **Esok paginya Jongdae terbangun tanpa Xiumin disampingnya. Ia pergi membersihkan diri. Saat membuka lemari. Beberapa pakaian terlihat hilang dari sana. Jongdae mengernyit heran. Ia segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan mencari Xiumin didalam sudut-sudut rumahnya.**_

 _ **Satu kesimpulan yang Jongdae dapat. Xiumin pergi dari rumah.**_

 ** _._**

 _ **Jongdae mencari Xiumin kerumah mertuanya. Dugaannya semakin kuat bahwa Xiumin melarikan diri kerumah mertuanya, terlihat sedan putih milik Xiumin diperkarangan.**_

 _ **Saat menunggu diruang keluarga, Henry turun dari lantai satu dan menggeleng kearah Jongdae serta Zhoumi, menandakan dia tidak berhasil membujuk Xiumin.**_

" _ **Sabarlah nak, wanita memang begitu. Beri ia waktu, dan kau juga renungkanlah baik-baik." Tutup Zhoumi seraya menepuk bahu Jongdae simpati.**_

* * *

Xiumin mempoutkan bibirnya. Dia benar-benar kekanakan ternyata.

Setelah memantapkan hatinya ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran, dan melesat dengan sedannya menuju rumah mungilnya yang sudah ia rindukan.

.

Kakinya sampai didepan pintu rumah mungilnya, saat ia mencoba membukanya. Pintunya terkunci, padahal mobil suaminya terparkir rapih di perkarangan.

"Apa mungkin tidur?" Gumam Xiumin. Ia mengangkat jam sakunya pukul 5.50 KST.

"Jongdae!"

"Jongmin!"

"Eomma wasseo!" Teriak Xiumin sambil menggedor-gedor pintu.

Tapi tidak ada suara yang menyahut.

Xiumin menghela nafas.

"Apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja? dan besok pagi kembali lagi?" Gumam Xiumin lagi. Ia mulai berjalan pelan-pelan.

Xiumin menepuk jidadnya sendiri kala mengingat sesuatu.

Xiumin mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

Untung ia selalu membawa kunci cadangan rumahnya.

Setelah pintunya terbuka ia segera melesat masuk, tanpa lupa menutup pintu kembali. Ia menyelidiki seluruh ruangan. Memastikan bahwa Jongdae dan putranya memang sedang keluar.

Xiumin tersenyum hangat saat melihat foto keluarga kecilnya di ruang keluarga. Ia merindukan Jongmin, sangat. Begitupun dengan suaminya, ia merindukan pelukan hangat sang suami.

Sekilas ide berlalu dalam otaknya.

Xiumin berencana membuat kejutan dengan memasak makanan kesukaan Jongdae dengan Jongmin.

Disela-sela memasak dirinya tanpa menyadari bahwa dua orang namja tengah berdiri diambang pintu dapur.

"Xiumin/eomma?!" Panggil dua namja itu serentak.

Xiumin menoleh dan tersenyum hangat kearah kedua makhluk yang sudah sangat sangat ia rindukan.

Ia merunduk untuk menangkap putranya yang berlari kearahnya dan menangkap putranya kedalam pelukannya lalu menggendongnya.

Xiumin bertubi-tubi memberikan kecupannya di wajah Jongmin.

Jongdae melangkah mendekat dan memeluk istri serta anaknya.

"Xiu, mianhe."

"Maafkan aku." Lanjut Jongdae.

"Ani. Aku yang harus meminta maaf karena menelantarkan kedua jagoanku." Jawab Xiumin.

"Mianhe eomma, Jongmin-ah." Lanjut Xiumin dan memberi kecupan dipipi gembil putranya.

"Mianhe, yeobo." Ucap Xiumin kepada Jongdae dan memberikan kecupan kilat di bibir suaminya.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Okey, masalah ChenMin selesai.**

 **Readernim.. gomawo review serta sarannya.**

 **Well, sabar ne, sabar. Saya selesaikan konflik chenmin dahulu. Setelahnya melanjut ke couple yang lain.**

 **Hunhan. Kalian ga sabar dengan couple itukan? Sehabis chap ini hunhan. Author ga bohong! Dan di chap selanjutnya hunhan bukan figuran.**

 **Kaisoo, chanbaek, sulay, taoris menyusul juga. Semua ada. Dan saya coba menyamaratakan semuanya.**

 **Jadi please, biasakan sabar dan liat kelanjutannya sebelum protes.**

 **Re Review:**

 **LVenge: Iya, saya usahakan rata. Ne~ kamsahamnida ^^**

 **Queen Schweinsteiger: Kamsahamnida, ne~^^**

 **Kedodoran : Kamsahamnida~^^**

 **Demiapa : Kamsahamnida~^^**

 **: Menurut saya ga ada main cast disini. Semua saya usahakan sama ratain di per chapnya. ^^**

 **Ahn Sunyoung: Mian telat update ne. kamsahamnida^^**

 **Chocohazelnut07: Kamsahamnida~ yah sejujurnya baru chenmin doing yang nikah. Hunhan sedang otw, dan yang couple lain.. rahasia.. hehe. Author mau berurutan yang nikah, dari xiumin tertua, luhan, lay, baekhyun, kyungsoo, tao.**

 **Hunexohan: Hunhan menuju married nih? Kkk~ ne kamsahamnida^^**

 **dwiihae: Chap ini udah menjawab pertanyaan kamu^^. Kamsahamnida~^^**

 **parkDeer07: Chap ini udah menjawab pertanyaan kamu^^. Next chapter ada hunhan!^^ kamsahamnida~^^**

 **ChanHunBaek: Mian telat ne.. Kamsahamnida~^^**

 **Celindazifan: Ne? ngga ko chingu.. Cuma konflik kecil Chenmin aja keke^^**

 **nopwillineKaiSoo: Kamsahamnida^^ Couple lain menyusul chingu keke~^^**

 **GhostMiyasakura : Kamsahamnida~^^**

 **Deer20: Dinext chap chingu~ saya selesaiin konflik Chenmin dulu.. next chap hunhan koo. Mian telat update ne~^^**

 **Choi Rai Sa: Kamsahamnida~ ahehehe aku ga kepikiran ke hangeng waktu nulis ini.. yang keinget di fikiran aku waktu nulis zhoumi doang.. mian ne~^^**

 **Guest: Ne~^^**

 **Pacarnya Sehun: Hehehe, kamsahamnida~ chap ini udah menjawab pertanyaan kamu chingu~^^ well, kamu udah tau duluan siapa pacar Zitao kekeke^^ ne~**

 **HunHanCherry 1220 : Kamsahamnida~ next chap ada lulu dan sehun chingu~^^**

 **Luhan imo: Setau saya, ga ada ngaruhnya mau siapa yang disebutin diawal. Setau saya lagi, itu hanya untuk menjelaskan kalo pairing itu ada di ff tersebut.. ga perduli di sebutin diawal atau akhir^^ next chap hunhan ko~ saya selesain konflik Chenmin dahulu ^^**

 **Nana: Ne~ Kamsahamnida^^**

 **Shim Yeonhae: Ne~^^**

 **Buttao: Ne~^^**

 **Kthk2: Kamsahamnida~ Ne~^^**

 **Nur991fah: Ne~^^**

 **Kyungiee : Ne~^^**

 **Luhanssi : Chap ini menjawab pertanyaan kamu chingu~^^. Ne~^^. Ne~ Kamsahamnida~^^**

 **Novi: Saya rencananya nulis ff ini sesuai urutan umur mereka. Karena xiumin tertua, dia sama jongdae di chap awal, dan saya selesain dulu konflik chenmin. Selanjutnya baru couple lain menyusul. Hunhan ada di next chap ^^.**

 **Im Wura Akira : Ne kekeke~**

 **Houran 99:Ne, Kamsahamnida~ ^^**

 **XXCJHXX : Arraseo ^^**

 **GGoh94 : Ne~ ^^ Next chap chingu^^**

 **Kamsahamnida untuk seluruh reviewnya, sarannya, dan semangatnya!^^ Neomu noemu kamsa~! Sampai ketemu di next chap dengan HunHan(?)**

 **RnR?**


	3. Proposal

**HunHan shipper! Annyeong haseo~~~~ mian jadi nunggu lama buat couple ini~ Aku lama update ini karena takut ga pas dengan kemuan reader, mian neee~ jangan lupa review ne? kamsahamnida^^**

 **oiya satu lagi, mungkin nanti akan banyak typo maafin authornya hehe. Ini sebenernya udah author editin tapi ga diulang lagi editnya mian ne..**

 **Well ini terinspirasi dari banyak lagu romantic korea yang mempunyai inti untuk ngajak nikah(?)ga nikah juga sih tapi romance romance gimanaaa gitu hehehe.**

 **Mulai dari – Marry You**

 **Ft. Island – I confess**

 **Lena Park – My everything**

 **Lee Seungchul – My Love**

 **Hyorin – I Choose To Love U**

 **Hong Daekwang - I feel you**

 **Chen - Best Luck**

 **Taylor swift - Love story**

 **Dan kata-kata romantis Sehun dibawah nanti adalah potongan dari lirik I Confess. Sebenernya author pengen bikin kata-kata romantis sendiri, tapi malah nambah ngulur waktu jadinya ambil dari sono deh. Author juga ga tau sih gimana kata-kata romantis yang ga mainstream hehehe.**

• **Length: 1-**

• **Genre: Romance, Fluff**

• **Rating:T**

• **Main cast : Member exo,and other's**

• **Disclaimer:ff ini murni buatan saya. Maaf alurnya kalo kecepetan, dan ga sesuai EYD :). Ga suka? Keluar aja, ga larang.. Jadi kalo ga suka ga usah baca ff saya. plagiator segera bertobat! sider? semoga dapet hidayah. Ga mau review? Berhenti baca!**

 **Author note: Bagi kalian yang belum tau, marga Zhoumi suju itu Zhou. Author mau kasih tau, jujur author ga tauOke selamat membaca!**

 **Imo(panggilan untuk bibi dari keluarga ibu.)**

 **Gomo(panggilan untuk bibi dari keluarga ayah.)**

 **Samchon(Paman. Paman dalam artian keluarga, yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan kita.)**

• **Typo meraja lela.**

• **It's GS! For uke.**

 **RnR?**

 **SIX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LuOhDeer present**

 **.**

 **Proposal**

 **7.19 pm KST.**

Luhan setengah berlari ketika ia memasuki studio, tempat pemotretan Sehun berada. Tiga puluh menit yang lalu Sehun menelfonnya untuk menemaninya mengisi waktu senggang istirahatnya. Dan dengan senang hati Luhan menurutinya, tanpa berfikir ulang.

Tapi seketika langkahnya terhenti, saat ia berdiri dengan jarak tiga meter dari keberadaan Sehun.

Bukan, ia bukan terpana melihat ketampanan Sehun. Ia membeku saat seorang model wanita megecup pipi Sehun. Sengaja atau tidak, Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping model tersebut tanpa basa-basi. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan intens, membuat Luhan tidak dapat berfikir dengan otak encernya.

Luhan menjatuhkan rahangnya saat melihat mereka berdua yang sebentar lagi akan mencium bibir lawan masing-masing. Alis Luhan bertaut, jelas mata rusanya ini setajam pengelihatan elang, tidak mungkin ia salah lihat. Kerutan di kening Luhan semakin dalam dan wajahnya sudah merah padam. Menahan emosi, mencoba mencerna semua yang terjadi secara cepat layaknya video yang berdurasi lima detik.

Luhan melihat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, tidak, saat ini Sehun tidak sedang dalam sesi pemotretan.

Luhan kembali melihat kedua insan tersebut. Saat jarak wajah mereka sudah semakin dekat, Luhan membalikan badannya dengan berlari kencang kearah parkiran mobilnya.

Airmatanya mengalir deras tanpa ia suruh. Tega-teganya Sehun melakukan hal itu dihadapannya dengan model sialan yang genitnya luar biasa. Dan sialannya lagi model tadi Luhan mengenalnya. Mantan kekasih Oh Sehun.

Saat tubuh mungilnya sudah berdiri dihadapan mobilnya, Luhan berjongkok dan berteriak lemas dengan airmata yang masih bercucuran.

Kedua ban depan mobilnya kempes.

Sambil mengatur nafasnya kembali Luhan mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang tersebut dari mini bagnya.

Berkali-kali Luhan menekan tombol untuk menyalakan ponselnya namun tidak bisa. Sempurna. Ponselnya kehabisan daya. Salah sendiri tanpa fikir ulang langsung datang kemari.

Luhan bangkit berdiri, dan berjalan dengan langkah gontainya ia menuju halte di sebrang jalan.

Luhan menunggu taksi, ia tidak berminat menaiki bus. Apa lagi subway yang jaraknya jauh dari sini. Ia ingin sendiri saat ini. Dan taksi pilihan yang tepat.

Tapi sudah beberapa menit Luhan disini belum ada taksi yang lewat. Memang ada yang berlalu dihadapannya, tapi sudah berisi penumpang.

Saat sedang menanti taksi tak berpenumpang, sebuah bus berhenti di hadapannya. Pintunya tergeser tanda terbuka.

Luhan melihat kearah jalan raya, memastikan kalau-kalau taksi muncul. Tapi nihil. Belum ada taksi yang berlalu, Luhan melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 7.30pm KST. Waktu semakin larut,tak ada pilihan lain. Luhan pun menaiki bus, dengan terpaksa. Sedikit merasa senang karena bus yang ia tumpangi hanya dirinya seorang.

Luhan memilih duduk di dekat jendela dan menyamankan duduknya. Ia menatap ke jalanan yang ramai, pertokoan yang ramai, pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang. Airmatanya membendung, membuat sinar-sinar lampu dalam pemandangannya memburam.

Tak lama bus berhenti kembali di halte selanjutnya. Dan Luhan sungguh tidak perduli dengan penumpang yang masuk.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya saat seorang wanita hamil besar berdiri disisinya dengan kantung belanjaan di tangan kanannya dan sebuah paper bag. Wanita itu tersenyum kearahnya.

Luhan menghapus airmatanya dan membalas tersenyum.

"Jeosonghamnida agasshi. Boleh saya duduk di tempat agasshi?" Tanya wanita hamil tersebut.

Luhan sesama wanitapun mengerti dan mengalah.

"Kamsahamnida agasshi." Ucap ramah wanita hamil tersebut dan menaruh barang belanjaannya di ruang kosong yang terdapat disisinya. Luhan tersenyum lembut sebagai balasan.

Luhan berniat mencari tempat duduk lainnya. Mata rusanya menjelajahi dengan detail. Takut-takut penglihatannya melewati sebuah bangku kosong. Dan semuanya penuh, tidak ada yang tersisa. Tempat duduknya tadi sudah ditempati oleh wanita hamil dengan barang-barangnya.

Alhasil luhan berpegangan dengan tiang di dekat pintu masuk belakang.

Luhan menatap heran kearah semua penumpang. Para penumpang membawa balon pink pastel dan putih. Beberapa membawa balon berbentuk hati.

"Ige mwoya? Hari valentine sudah berlalu. Untuk apa membawa balon sebanyak ini, seperti anak kecil saja." Luhan bergumam yang kelewat kencang. Baik, mood Luhan memang benar-benar sedang buruk saat ini. Karenanya ia mendapat deathglare dari beberapa pasangan kekasih disana. Luhan merasa benar-benar bodoh. Dirinya yakin, pasti penampilannya saat ini benar-benar kacau.

Tubuh Luhan terhempas kedepan saat bus berhenti di pemberhentian selanjutnya. Semua penumpang berdiri dan berhambur keluar. Luhan senantiasa berpegangan erat pada tiang untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuh kurusnya agar tidak terbawa arus penumpang, mengingat ia berdiri di dekat pintu keluar.

Luhan membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar saat kerumunan orang menariknya ikut turun dari bus. Luhan memegang erat tiang dengan sisa tenaganya. Tapi tenaganya tak sebanding dengan penumpang yang menyeretnya.

"Ya!ya!"

"Chogi!" Kiranya begitu suara protesan Luhan.

Saat dirinya sudah berpijak di trotoar Luhan membalikan tubuhnya. Menatap bus yang sudah berjalan. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pulang.." Lirihnya.

Luhan tidak perduli dengan tubuhnya yang tersenggol oleh orang lalu yang sembab, rambut blondenya berantakan,penampilannya hancur. Yang ia inginkan hanya pulang ke rumah, dan menenangkan diri, dirinya sudah penat. Belum lagi hatinya yang menahan batin.

Luhan menoleh ketika suara lembut yang tadi ia dengar di bus menyapanya lagi.

"Agasshi."

"N-ne.." Jawab Luhan lirih nan serak.

"Bisa ikut saya sebentar?" Tanya wanita hamil tadi.

Luhan menatap perempuan hamil itu lama. Bimbang antara menunggu bus lagi atau membantu perempuan hamil tersebut. Ia sudah lelah, tidak bisakah semua orang mengerti itu? Mengerti kejadian secepat kilat tadi membuat mentalnya jatuh, membuat hatinya hancur, membuat kesadarannya menurun. Berikan Luhan waktu untuk menenangkan diri, berikan ruang untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tapi melihat wanita hamil yang membawa banyak belanjaan ini membuat Luhan harus berfikir secara manusiawi.

"Tolong saya agasshi, sebentar saja." Ucap wanita itu memohon.

Luhan akhirnya mengangguk diiringi senyum bulan sabitnya. Bagaimanapun nuraninya sebagai wanita merasakan kesulitan bila berada di posisi wanita hamil dihadapannya.

Luhan berjalan disamping wanita hamil tadi menuju sebuah restoran yang Luhan kenal, dan membuat moodnya semakin ambruk. Mereka melangkahkan kaki bersama menuju kedalam hangatnya. Saat sudah tiba didalam restoran Luhan berjalan dibelakang wanita hamil tadi menuju sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya sudah dipesan.

"Ah, anda juga suka makan disini?" Tanya Luhan membuka pembicaraan.

Namun tak ada jawaban dari wanita hamil tadi. Dia hanya tersenyum ambigu, dan menyuruh Luhan duduk.

Seorang pelayan datang membawa dua buah gelas minuman untuk kedua perempuan tersebut.

"Silahkan diminum agasshi." Ucap wanita hamil tersebut dengan senyum lembut.

"Ne." Jawab Luhan dengan kebingungan.

"Mian karena membawa anda ikut dengan saya, tapi saya benar-benar butuh pertolongan anda." Tutur wanita hamil tersebut. Menjawab kebingungan Luhan.

"Ne, gwaenchanha. Ehm kalau boleh saya tau, apa yang bisa saya tolong?" Tanya Luhan mengaduk lemon squashnya. Pikirannya melayang pada halte didepan, apa da bus yang berhenti dedepan.

Wanita itu lantas tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Seperti yang anda ketahui. Saya sedang hamil, dan saat ini saya benar-benar ingin sesuatu."

Luhan diam dan tetap menyeruput minumannya, menunggu kelanjutan wanita hamil dihadapannya ini. Dirinya mencoba fokus untuk pembicaraan ini.

"Saya saat ini ingin melihat perempuan cantik, manis, anggun tapi memiliki pancaran kesedihan yang mendalam dari wajahnya. Benar-benar seperti anda. Dan saya ingin perempuan tersebut di rias dan memakai dress." Tutur wanita hamil tersebut.

Luhan tersedak minumannya sendiri. Wanita hamil tadi lantas memberinya tissue dan Luhan menerimanya dengan segera.

"Mian agasshi." Lanjut wanita hamil tadi.

"Ta-tapi kenapa harus saya?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Apa itu tadi? Wanita ini memanfaatkan kesusahannya?penderitaannya?kesedihannya? apa baginya ini lelucon?

"Saya mohon agasshi.." Lirih wanita itu.

Baik, biarkan Luhan berfikir. Kesialan apa saja yang sudah menimpanya sejak bangun tidur sampai saat ini. Pagi hari tidak ada masalah, siang juga tidak, sore hari.. benar musibahnya dimulai saat Sehun menelfonnya, menyuruhnya datang saat Sehun istirahat.

Mengingat kejadian itu semua membuat raut wajah Luhan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Semuanya terjadi saat senja menyapa.

Luhan menghela nafas berat lalu memandang wanita hamil dihadapannya.

Baiklah tidak ada salahnya membantu. Belum lagi yang ia bantu wanita hamil yang tengah mengidam.

Luhan akhirnya mengangguk pasrah.

"Dimana saya akan dirias?" Tanya Luhan akhirnya.

"Disini. Ah! Itu dia." Jawab wanita hamil itu antusias dengan menunjuk seorang yang membawa peralatan make up masuk kedalam ruangan mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan dressnya?" Tanya Luhan lagi. Wanita itu mengangkat sebuah paper bag ke atas meja.

Luhan menjatuhkan rahangnya. Wanita hamil didepannya ini benar-benar dilanda mengidam berat sepertinya.

Luhan menyamankan duduknya kala perias meminta untuk menghadap kepadanya. Ia pun memejamkan mata saat alat-alat rias mulai mempercantik dirinya.

Luhan membuka matanya dan melihat kearah cermin yang diberikan oleh perias. Terdengar wanita hamil tadi memekik tertahan.

Luhan pun tak menyangka bahwa ini wajahnya, miliknya. Mata sembabnya hilang, pipi merahnya memudar, hidung bangirnya yang merahpun kembali seperti warna kulit normalnya.

"Omona! Agasshi anda, anda.. astaga~" Teriak girang si wanita hamil.

Luhan tersenyum manis kearah wanita hamil tersebut dan membuat wanita hamil tadi mengelus perut besarnya.

"Jangan lakukan itu agasshi! Bayiku menendang kuat sekali~" Ucap wanita itu dengan kekehan senang. Dibalas pula oleh kekehan ringan Luhan.

Perias tadi mengambil paper bag dimeja dan memberinya kepada Luhan untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu Luhan mengetuk pintu ruangan dan masuk kedalam secara perlahan.

Perias tadi dengan wanita hamil itu melebarkan mata dan membuka mulut masing-masing tanpa sadar. Rambut hitamnya dikepang satu oleh perias tadi. Cheongsam long dress yang berwarna merah selaras dengan kulit putih mulusnya. Kakinya memakai high heels berwarna senada dengan Cheongsam.

Sederhana namun anggun dan elegan bila dipakai oleh Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum dan berdeham untuk menyadarkan dua orang yang masih terpaku berjalan kearah wanita hamil tadi, kaki kirinya terpampang nyata karena belahan disisi kiri dressnya. Luhan berhenti berjalan saat dirinya berdiri disamping wanita hamil tadi.

Luhan hendak mengucap sesuatu namun seketika ruangan serta restoran yang ia tempati gelap. Listriknya padam. Tak lama lampu hias yang menempel didinding menyala, menerangi dengan warnanya yang remang.

Wanita hamil itu memanggil Luhan dan menyuruh Luhan untuk mengikutinya lagi. Wanita hamil, perias dan Luhan berhenti didepan lorong. Jalan menuju halaman belakang yang gelap.

Wanita hamil tadi menyuruh Luhan berjalan terlebih dahulu. Bimbang merayapinya, dalam hatinya ia terus bergumam _'Luhan, sehabis ini jangan pernah lagi menolong ibu hamil.'_

Setelah menghela nafas berat,dan dengan langkah takutnya, Luhan berjalan lurus menuju pintu yang terbuka lebar menuju halaman belakang.

Gelap gulita. Itu yang hanya bisa Luhan tangkap saat tungkainya menginjak rumput halaman.

Luhan mengikuti lilin yang tersusun disisi kanan dan kiri kakinya, membentuk sebuah jalan lurus yang berakhir dengan susunan lilin kecil bewarna merah membuat lengkungan seperti hati.

Luhan berhenti di tengah-tengah susunan lilin yang berbentuk hati, jadi saat ini Luhan berada di tengah hati yang tersusun oleh lilin. Luhan menoleh, menengok, memutar tubuhnya. Mencari apa ada manusia selain dirinya disini.

Tiba-tiba lampu sorot menerangi tubuh mungil Luhan.

Luhan berbalik badan dan berjalan perlahan kembali menuju pintu, saat merasa tidak ada manusia selain dirinya disini.

"A-a." Sebuah suara dengan khas menyapa pendengarannya.

Luhan berhenti berjalan dan masih diam. Takut kalau ia salah mendengar.

Nyanyian merdu bersuara wanita masuk kedalam pendengarannya dengan beriringan lagu tersebut suara khas tadi bersuara ,dia tidak salah dengar ada manusia di halaman ini selain dirinya. Tapi dia merasa enggan untuk membalikan diri, karena ia tau siapa pemilik suara ini.

"Annyeong haseo para hadirin."

" _Hadirin?"_ Luhan berkata dalam hati.

Dengan kerutan yang masih bertengger di keningnya Luhan berbalik.

Mata rusanya berbulat sempurna. Semua orang berdiri di sudut taman dan beberapa dibalik namja yang juga disorot oleh cahaya lampu. Lampu tamanpun sudah menerangi halaman yang mendadak menjadi romantis.

Namja tadi tersenyum saat melihat wajah kaget Luhan.

"Saya Oh Sehun berdiri disini, malam ini. Ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang menganggu diri saya beberapa tahun belakang."

"Kepada yeoja yang berdiri dihadapan saya."

"Now I confess my heart to you

Only heaven knows my heart

At the though of telling you the truth that i've kept so preciously

I feel tears coming out

All the memories pass by me

Today wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you

The day we first met

I was awkward and young

The time you waited for me

Just because I told you to trust me."

Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi saat Sehun membaca. Semua orang yang menonton memasang senyum bahagianya. Tidak beda jauh dengan yeoja yang berhadapan dengan Sehun.

Luhan. Perempuan itu menahan sekuat tenaganya untuk tidak menangis. Berkali-kali ia menyuruh dirinya jangan menangis seperti di drama-drama yang sering ia tonton.

Tapi matanya, hatinya, fikirannya tidak kontras dengan kemauannya. Luhan sudah berfikir dari jauh-jauh hari. Bila suatu saat Sehun melamarnya atau bertindak romantis untuknya jangan menangis atau terharu. Karena itu memalukan. Kisah berlinang air mata setelahnya berlari memeluk sang kekasih itu hanya ada di drama.

Kali ini Luhan menelan kata-katanya. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Air mata mengalir menelusuri pipinya. Hidung bangirnya memerah. Wajahnya memerah. Drama romance yang ia tonton terjadi pada hidupnya.

"At times, i hurt you with my mistake

But you never once blamed me,

And you gave me strenght,

smiling, its okay its okay

Whenever i made you upset by saying i'm busy

You could have blade me

But you believe in me,

Saying don't worry don't worry

All the memories we made

The times we cried and laugh

I'll remember them even at the moment i die."

Sehun berhenti sejenak menatap rusa mungil dihadapannya yang bersimbah airmata namun senyuman diwajah cantic itu tidak luntur sejak tadi.

"Have i told you before?

I love you

There is no other say it,

I love you I love you

Other than those common word

Luhan,

I say it again, i love you

My heartfelt confession today

Please never forget it

I love you." Lanjut Sehun. Senyum tipis terukir diwajah tampannya.

"Luhan, Narang gyeolhonhaejullae?" Kata itu meluncur dengan lancar penuh keyakinan dan kepastian dari bibir seorang Oh Sehun.

Luhan membeku. Lidahnya kelu untuk menjawab lamaran Sehun. Bisa dilihatnya para hadirin menatapnya meminta jawaban.

Luhan mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal.

"Ne.." Lirihnya dengan suara serak. Namun Sehun dengan hadirin tidak mendengar jawaban Luhan. Karena terlalu lirih dan ditelan angin.

Luhan berdeham berkali-kali untuk mengembalikan suaranya.

"Ne." Namun masih sama. Semua orang tidak sabar menanti jawabannya.

Luhan mengarahkan seluruh sisa tenaganya dan berteriak lantang.

"Ne!" Luhan merasa malu dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Sehun tersadar dan tersenyum lega. Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar dari tamu undangan. Sehun melangkah mendekat kearah Luhan dan berhenti tepat dihadapan yeoja yang masih menutup wajahnya.

"Lu.." Sehun memanggil Luhan. Namun yeoja itu tetap menutup wajahnya.

"Lu.."

"Sebentar hun. Sebentar. Aku.. aku benar-benar malu.." Ucap Luhan yang cukup cepat.

Sehun tersenyum lebar dengan segera merengkuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"Sehun. Apa yang kau lakukan! Aku semakin malu!" Desis Luhan. Sehun terkekeh. Sebelum melepas pelukannya, Sehun mendaratkan kecupan lama di puncak kepala Luhan dan melepas pelukannya.

"Tangan." Minta Sehun. Luhan membuka wajahnya dan menatap Sehun linglung dengan wajah memerah.

Sehun mengeluarkan kotak bening kecil dan membukanya. Luhan melihat yang menyilau dari sana. Cincin.

Luhan menyerahkan tangan kirinya. Sehun mengenggam tangang kiri Luhan lembut dan menyampirkan cincin di jari manis Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum lebar, bahagia, sangat bahagia dan segera berhambur memeluk Sehun.

Tepuk tanganpun semakin meriah dan tak jarang tamu undangan bersiul menggoda mereka.

"Eonnie~/Luhan!" Tiba-tiba suara melengking segerombolan yeoja menghampiri mereka.

Luhan melepas pelukan Sehun dan kembali menghamburkan dirinya ke pelukan saudarinya satu persatu.

"Chukkae Lu." Ucap Jongdae sambil menggendong Jongmin.

Luhan mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya lalu memeluk Yixing –yang tadi tertunda karena Jongdae memanggilnya-lebih lama dari saudarinya yang lain.

"Aku benar-benar bahagia xing." Lirih Luhan. Yixing tersenyum dan mengelus punggung kakaknya.

"Tidak ada kata yang bisa aku umpamakan." Lanjut Luhan.

"Cepat-cepat beri aku keponakan ne?"

Luhan menepuk punggung Yixing pelan karena ucapannya tadi. Luhan melepas pelukan Yixing saat mengingat tentang kehamilan. Wanita hamil tadi kemana?

"Sehun, wanita hamil tadi kemana?" Tanya Luhan kepada Sehun.

Alis Sehun bertaut. "Wanita hamil? Nugu?" Tanya Sehun balik.

"Aku kesini menaiki bus karena kedua ban depan mobilku kempis. Didalam bus tiba-tiba banyak penumpang yang membawa balon, dan seorang wanita hamil yang sepertinya secara sengaja membawaku kemari." Jelas Luhan panjang lebar.

"Belum lagi, tadi aku melihat seseorang yang hampir bercumbu." Tukas Luhan saat teringat kesialannya.

Sehun tertawa geli. Karena rencananya sukses besar.

"Ya!kenapa tertawa?" Maki Luhan. Karena geram Sehun yang tertawa tanpa henti-hentinya Luhan memukul Sehun berkali-kali.

"A!a! Lu! Luhan!"

"Appo!"

"A!"

Greb

Tangan Luhan terkunci oleh genggaman Sehun. Mata elang Sehun menatap dalam kedua manik mata Luhan.

"Dengar Zhou Luhan." Ucap Sehun. Luhan mengerjap polos beberapa kali.

"Ban mobilmu kempis itu rencanaku, aku sengaja membuatmu cemburu itu rencanaku tapi kami tidak bercumbu apalagi berciuman. Setelah kau pergi dari studio aku menjauhkan diri dari wanita itu. wanita hamil itu memang sengaja membawamu kemari, ke restoranku dan itu rencanaku."

Luhan melebarkan mata indahnya, ia ingin protes tetapi ia urungkan.

"Dimana wanita hamil tadi?" Tanya Luhan. Air wajah Sehun berubah. Ia fikir Luhan akan bertanya "Mengapa kau lakukan itu?" atau "Apa rencanamu memangnya?" atau pertanyaan polos Luhan lainnya.

"Dia disini." Jawab Sehun.

"Dia kakak iparku." Sehun meringis saat mengatakannya.

"Kau bilang kakakmu dengan istrinya ke Jepang." Balas Luhan cepat.

"Memang dan mereka kembali, Jaejoong noona ingin melahirkan di Korea." Sergah Sehun lebih cepat.

"Berapa umur kandungannya?" Tanya Luhan dengan mata memicing.

Sehun menjilat bibirnya dan menelan ludah.

"Well, saat ini sudah bulan kesembilan. Dokternya memprediksi seminggu lagi ia melahirkan."

Luhan membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Tangannya segera memukul Sehun sekuat tenaga.

"Astaga! Kau menyuruh kakak iparmu yang sedang hamil besar?! Dan diprediksikan melahirkan bulan depan?!"

"Neo micheoseo?!"

"Dia bisa melahirkan kapan saja kau tau?!"

"Oh Sehun Pabbo!"

Maki Luhan dengan pukulan yang berkali lipat lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya.

Zitao, Yixing, Xiumin, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Jongdae dan Jongmin menatap dengan mata lebih membulat dan membuka sedikit bibir mereka.

"Yeobo, bawa pergi Jongmin memakan sesuatu. Ppali." Bisik Xiumin terhadap suaminya.

Dengan segera Jongdae menarik Jongmin jauh-jauh dari sana. Jongdae menoleh ke belakang sekali dan meringis saat melihat calon adik iparnya- Sehun - meraung-raung kesakitan oleh pukulan Luhan yang tanpa ampun.

"Lu! Appo!"

"Mian!"

"Jeongmal mian, aku tak akan melakukannya!" Teriak Sehun.

Luhan berhenti dan memandangi Sehun seakan ingin menguliti calon suaminya ini.

"Benar, kau tak akan mengulanginya lagi?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal karena memaki sambil memukul Sehun dengan sekuat tenaganya cukup menguras keringat.

"Tentu! Karena kau telah menerima lamaranku!" Ucap Sehun gembira-kelewat gembira. Sehun tertawa pelan. Menampilkan deretan giginya serta eyesmilenya.

Tangan Luhan sudah terangkat hendak memukul Sehun lagi. Berani-beraninya Sehun menggodanya dalam situasi seperti ini. Luhan khawatir terhadap calon kakak iparnya sendiri, asal kalian tau saja.

"Luhan!/Sehun!" Kelima saudari Luhan memanggil Luhan, saat Luhan mulai memukul tubuh Sehun lagi.

Sedangkan suara lainnya adalah suara kakak ipar Sehun.

Sehun mengintip dari balik kepala Luhan.

"Noona!" Jerit Sehun kencang. Luhan berhenti memukul Sehun dan ikut menoleh. Kelima saudari Luhan juga ikut memutar kepala mereka kebelakang.

"Oh astaga! Selamat! Rencanamu berjalan mulus!" Begitu ucap Jaejoong saat sampai di hadapan Sehun, Luhan, serta kelima wanita disisi Luhan.

Tangan Luhan yang masih mengambang tak sengaja tertangkap oleh mata Jaejoong. Jaejoong meringis saat tau ucapannya perlu diralat.

Sehun ikut meringis juga setelah itu ia tertawa ringan.

"Bagaimanapun ini berkat noona." Ujar Sehun santai.

"Iya, berkatku kau jadi kena pukul. Jangan lupakan Yunho menunggumu dirumah." Tutur Jaejoong dan tertawa pelan.

"Annyeong agasshi." Sapa Jaejoong kepada Luhan yang masih menatapnya kosong.

"Luhan ini wanita hamil yang kau maksud. Kakak iparku yang bernama Kim Jaejoong."

Jelas Sehun, membuat Luhan sadar dari lamunannya.

"A-annyeong haseo." Sapa Luhan balik.

"Anda tidak apa-apa? Maksudku kandunganmu baik-baik saja? Kalian berdua lebih tepatnya." Tanya Luhan khawatir sambil memandang perut dan wajah Jaejoong bergantian.

Jaejoong tertawa dengan anggunnya dan melambaikan tangan.

"Gwaenchanha, Lu- Luhan? Benarkan Luhan?" Jaejoong memastikan. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Gomawo karena telah mengahawatirkanku serta anakku."

"Omong-omong ini pertemuan pertama kita bukan? Dua tahun lalu, aku tak melihatmu dipernikahanku. Namja tampan ini merengut sendiri disudut ruang pernikahanku." Lanjut Jaejoong sambil melirik Sehun yang mengerucutkan bibir. Sebal karena kakak iparnya membeberkannya pada Luhan.

Luhan tertawa mendengar fakta yang ia tak ketahui itu.

"Jeosonghamnida, saat itu aku sedang melaksanakan upacara kelulusanku." Tutur Luhan.

"Gwaenchanha Luhan. Ah ya, jangan terlalu formal, panggil saja eonnie arraseo?"

"Ne eonnie~" Sehun, Jaejoong, dan saudari-saudari Luhan terkekeh saat mendengar suara manja Luhan.

"Oh iya, mereka temanmu?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Luhan dan Sehun.

"Ah bukan noona, mereka kakak dan adik Luhan." Jelas Sehun. Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukan kepala sambil mulutnya berbentuk huruf 'o'

"Eonnie, perkenalkan ini Xiumin putri pertama, sudah menikah dan memiliki satu putra." Ucap Luhan seraya menunjuk wanita berpipi chubby, Xiumin memberi hormat sarta senyum canggungnya.

"Dan ini Yixing. Adik pertamaku, putri ketiga." Luhan menunjuk Yixing yang berdiri tepat disampingnya. Yixing memberi hormat dan tersenyum manis, menampakan jelas lesung pipinya.

"Nah, yang sipit mungil disamping Sehun adalah Baekhyun. Adik keduaku, putri keempat. Yang selalu kelebihan energi." Baekhyun sontak tertawa pelan dan memberi hormat.

"Gadis bermata paling bulat ini adalah adik ketigaku, putri kelima. Dia satu-satunya manusia yang pengangguran dirumah, bernama Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo mendeathglare Luhan dan beralih tersenyum manis kearah Jaejoong.

"Dan dia Zitao siswi kelas akhir senior high school. Maknae keluarga." Seperti kakaknya, Zitao juga memberi hormat kepada Jaejoong.

"Jadi kalian enam bersaudara?" Tanya Jaejoong. Matanya menyiratkan rasa takjub.

Keenam wanita disana tersenyum manis dan mengangguk berbarengan.

"Wow." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Sehun terkekeh melihat kakak iparnya. Dulu dirinya juga seperti ini saat mengetahui kalau Luhan enam bersaudara.

"Kau banyak pilihan rupanya." Ucap polos Jaejoong kearah Sehun. Sehun berhenti terkekeh, matanya membelalak mendengar ucapan polos si kakak ipar.

"Bagaimanapun garis takdirku adalah Luhan." Ucap Sehun pada akhirnya. Luhan tersipu malu mendengarnya. Kelima saudara Luhan tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong tersenyum tak kalah bahagia. Ia yakin adik iparnya ini benar-benar sudah mantap melabuhkan hatinya untuk gadis china bernama Luhan ini.

Selanjutnya mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan tertawa dan beberbagi cerita.

Xiumin dengan Jongdae pamit undur diri terlebih dulu karena Jongmin sudah rewel ingin pulang.

.

.

Jongdae mampir sebentar ke kantor untuk mengambil satu mapnya yang tertinggal diruangannya. Xiumin menunggu didalam mobil karena Jongmin jatuh tertidur.

Saat Jongdae sudah mendapatkan mapnya ia masuk kembali ke dalam elevator.

Tidak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Jongin di lobby.

"Hei Chen! Rapih lebih dari biasanya, dari mana kau?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ya!ya! jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!" Protes Jongdae.

"Ituka nama di dramamu dulu hyung."

"Lagi pula akibat drama cina itu kau jadi mendapatkan gadis cina." Ledek Jongin.

"Ya! Kau! Jinjja!" Jongdae memekik geram karena mengingat masa lalunya. Jongin tertawa puas, seluruh klub teater tau bahwa nama lain Jongdae adalah Chen. Singkat cerita Xiumin adalah pasangan Jongdae di salah satu drama mereka. Xiumin anggota baru saat itu, Jongdae jatuh cinta pada saat itu.

"Neo!" Jongdae benar-benar geram jika Jongin mengungkit hal ini.

"Baiklah, aku berhenti. Lihat? Aku berhenti tertawa." Ujar Jongin berusaha memberhentikan tawanya dengan mengatur pernafasannya.

"Geurae, aku pergi dulu, aku tak bisa lama-lama. Xiumin dan Jongmin menungguku dimobil."

"Xiumin noona dengan Jongmin disini?" Tanya Jongin sambil mengikuti langkah Jongdae. Jongdae berhenti dan menoleh kearah Jongin.

"Kami habis dari acara lamaran adik iparku." Jawab Jongdae.

Jongin membeku. Keringat dingin mulai mengumpul dipelipisnya. Jongin membuka mulutnya hendak bertanya lebih lanjut namun dering ponsel Jongdae membuatnya menahan diri dulu.

"Xiumin sudah menunggu cukup lama. Aku pamit." Tutup Jongdae dan berjalan cepat keluar gedung.

"Hyung!"

"Ya!"

"Hyung!" Jongin berhenti berteriak, kakinya yang berlari juga berhenti. Ia tidak punya tenaga untuk berlari kencang. Jawaban Jongdae tadi cukup membuat energinya lenyap serta menohok hatinya.

" _Lamaran." "Adik ipar."_

Jongin terus mengulang kata-kata itu dalam benaknya.

"Tapi bisa jadi itu yang satu lagi." Gumam Jongin berusaha berfikir positif.

"Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo?!" Tidak sampai satu menit. Hawa negative kembali merasukinya.

Jongin melangkah gontai. Dengan sisa tenaganya ia menyeret tungkainya ke sofa yang terletak di sisi lobby.

Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya disofa empuk itu dan termenung dalam. Termenung pada cinta pandangan pertamanya-Kyungsoo- yang sudah dipinang orang lain. Itu hanya monolog Jongin.

.

.

"Ah aku lupa!" Seru Xiumin, Jongdae menoleh sebentar dan fokus terhadap jalan raya lagi.

"Apa yang kau lupakan?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Susu formula Jongmin habis. Mampir sebentar ke supermarket ne?"

"Oh kukira apa, arraseo."

Mobil sedan hitam Jongdae berbelok dan berhenti di tempat parkir yang berada di depan supermarket.

"Aku saja yang membelinya. Kau tunggu disini." Ucap Jongdae. Ia mengelus pelan sebentar kepala Jongmin yang tertidur di pelukan Xiumin.

"Jangan salah beli merek, lihat umurnya, rasanya, dan tanggal kadaluarsanya."

"Arraseo eommonim." Setelah mematuhi ucapan istrinya Jongdae segera melesat masuk kedalam.

"Ini yang biasa diminum Jongmin, benar vanilla, benar lima tahun, tanggalnya juga masih lama. Baiklah ini sesuai."

Jongdae membawa dirinya kearah buah-buahan dan mengambil beberapa buah disana.

"Jongdae?"

Jongdae mengangkat kepalanya. Disebrangnya namja jangkung tersenyum lebar yang tampak mengerikan.

"Oh, Chanyeol-ah. Kau berbelanja?"

"Ya begitulah, sebagai pria tangguh yang hidup sendiri aku harus bisa melakukan semua pekerjaan. Pekerjaan rumah tangga, mencari nafkah dan hal lainnya." Jawab Chanyeol panjang lebar. Dengan kebiasaannya, selalu ceria padahal tersiksa.

"Kau berlebihan. Aku sudah menyarankan padamu untuk ikut kencan buta. Kau ini selalu meratapi nasib lajangmu."

"Kencan buta untuk anak muda, mana ada namja dua puluh tiga tahun yang mengikuti kencan buta. Yah, mungkin ada banyak tapi kencan buta hanya untuk namja yang sulit untuk laku."

Jongdae memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau juga sama seperti mereka, sulit untuk laku."

"Ah~ sudahlah jodohku akan tiba sendirinya." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Kau terlihat lebih rapih dari mana kau?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran sekalian mengalihkan topik.

"Dari acara lamaran adik iparku." Jawab Jongdae enteng.

"M-mwo?!" Suara teriak bariton Chanyeol mengundang perhatian para pengunjung.

Jongdae memberi hormat beberapa kali. Dan meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan keterkejutannya. Tidak seperti Jongin, Chanyeol hanya terpaku dengan tampang bodohnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Gimana? Aneh?kurang? kalau untuk typo aku minta maaf ya. Kalau kurang nge-feel aku bener-bener minta maaf. Kalau kalian kecewa jeongmal mianhe.**

 **Aku minta maaf atas semua kekuranganku.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya?**

 **Kamsahamnida. ^^**

 **Rereview:**

 **: iya aku juga ngerasa gitu kok mian ne~**

 **GGOh94: Kayaknya sih iya keke, mian lama update ne~**

 **Taman Coklat: Sabar ne~ ^^**

 **ChanHunBaek:mian ne~ mian ^^**

 **chocohazelnut07: Mainhaeyo, Gomawo~^^**

 **Aiko Michishige: Gomawo~ ne~**

 **exofujo12: mian ne lama update..**

 **daebaektaeluv: ne, ne gomawo^^**

 **Dandeliona96: Gwaenchanha, please untuk apa chingu? ne~ gomawo^^**

 **Oh Juna93: ne betul! ne~ mian karena lama update ne~**

 **Shun Akira: ne~ mian lama updatenya..**

 **niasw3ty: Oh..maunya Hunhan 2chap aja? okey kalo itu mau chingu!^^ berarti ga mau lebih ya?kekeke^^**

 **Luhanssi:Ne~ ne~ ne~ gomawo~^^**

 **Houran99 : Boleh~ keke mian ne chap 2 author bikin buru-buru..**

 **Choi Rai Sa: Ne~ gomawo^^**

 **kthk2: ne~ ne~ kekeke^^**

 **riakaisoo: itu rahasia dan bakal author bongkar di bagian taoris, disitu kamu akan tau kalo anak zhoumi ada berapa.. kekeke^^** **ne~ siap, ne gomawoyo^^**

 **ParkByun04: ne~ mian lama update ne~**

 **jdcchan: ne~ mian ya lama update..**

 **Misslah: keke semoga ini seru terus ne. aamiin.**

 **zhiie: ne!^^ iya semuanya official chingu^^ gomawoyo^^**

 **JnoginDO: ne,ne^^**

 **Guest: ne~ Aiiigooo gomawoyo~~~^^**

 **hunexohan:ne,ne gomawo~^^**

 **NopwillineKaiSoo: ne.. gomawo^^ tergantung, tapi akan aku usahain sama pada 2chap,mungkin bedanya panjang ceritanya. iya aku juga ngerasain itu ko.. iya say bener. KAMU BENER HUAHAHAHAHA IYA WAKTU LAGI BIKIN CHAP KEMAREN CAPEK SAMA SEBEL BENER~~^^kamu ngerti banget akuuu kekeke maja,majayo~~ gomawoyo chingu^^ ne~^^**

 **whirlwindgirl: ne.. ini lanjutannya, mian ne lama updatenya..**

 **SilentB: ne gomawo~**


	4. The Wedding & Our Honeymoon

**Annyeong haseyo readers ku tercintaaaaaa~ bogosipeo! Maaf maafin author yang baru muncul dan update. Jujur aku stuck di chap ini, aku ga pede sama chap ini** **takut ga ngefeel mian, jeongmal mian. :(**

 **Length:1-**

 **Genre:Romance, Fluff**

 **Rating:T**

 **Main cast: member exo and other's**

 **Disclaimer: ff ini murni buatan saya. Maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan, dan ga sesuai EYD** **J** **. Ga suka? Keluar aja ga larang. Jadi kalo ga suka, ga usah baca ff saya. Plagiator segera bertobat! Siders? Semoga dapat hidayah! Ga mau review? Berhenti baca!**

 **Author's note: Bagi kalian yang belum tau marganya Zhoumi, marganya itu Zhou.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Imo(panggilan untuk bibi dari keluarga ibu)**

 **Gomo( panggilan untuk bibi dari keluarga ayah.)**

 **Samchon(Paman. Paman dalam artian keluarga. Atau yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan kita.)**

· **Typo meraja lela!**

· **It's GS! For uke!**

 **RnR?**

 **SIX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LuOh Deer Present**

 **.**

 **The Wedding.**

 **Our Honeymoon.**

 **Satu hari sebelum pernikahan. 20.11 pm KST.**

Sehun malam itu datang ke kediaman Luhan tanpa diketahui oleh Luhan. Dengan pakaian panjang dan mantel berwarna khaki, Sehun duduk di ruang kerja Zhoumi bersama Zhoumi, dan Henry. Tidak ada yang tau apa yang dibicarakan oleh ketiga insan disana. Maidpun tidak ada yang tau. Hal ini dulu juga pernah dialami Jongdae. Xiumin selalu mendesak Jongdae untuk memberi tau apa yang sebenarnya ia dan orangtuanya bicarakan. Namun dengan sejuta cara dan alasan Jongdae selalu menutupinya. Tidak ada yang tau. Itu pasti rahasia. Rahasia besar, hanya orang tertentu yang bisa mengetahuinya. Rahasia itu ditutup rapat, jangan sampai ada setetes kebocoran. Yang membuat Xiumin dan Luhan penasaran setengah mati.

Maid yang mengantarkan minuman kedalam ruang kerja Zhoumi keluar dengan nampan kosong. Luhan segera menarik tangan maid tadi dan membawanya sedikit jauh dari ruang kerja ayahnya.

"Nyonya Shin apa yang dibicarakan mereka?" Tanya Luhan berbisik.

"Jeosonghamnida nona, tapi saya tidak tau. Saat saya tiba mereka langsung berhenti bicara. Senyap, sampai saya menutup pintu kembali." Jelas nyonya Shin.

"Nyonya tidak berbohong?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah menyelidik.

"Aniyo, nona."

"Geurae, gomawo."

Nyonya Shin membungkuk dan berlalu. Luhan segera menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya. Dengan hitungan detik ia mengambil ponsel yang berada di atas nakas. Ia menekan salah satu kontak dan memanggilnya.

Zitao yang menumpang belajar di kamarnya berhenti dan memperhatikan kakaknya yang gusar.

"Jie? Waegeurae?" Tanya Tao.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya penasaran." Jawab Luhan sambil menunggu telfonnya menyambung.

"Karena?"

"Sehun disini, di ruang kerja bersama baba dan mama."

Tao menjawab ber'o'ria sambil mengangguk-angguk lalu melanjutkan tugasnya. Sedikit cerita, Tao tidak henti-hentinya belajar semenjak kejadian waktu itu. Dan dengan berat hati Tao memutuskan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya.

"Ck, tidak diangkat. Oh! Jongdae oppa!"

Luhan menekan panggilan kepada nomor Jongdae. Namun nihil, nomor Jongdae tidak aktif.

Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dan berfikir, menerka-nerka apa yang menjadi perbincangan ketiga makhluk kesayangannya dibawah sana.

* * *

Ini pukul sembilan lewat lima puluh menit. Dan Sehun belum juga keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya. Luhan berdiri di depan pintu ruangan dengan tangan terangkat, ingin mengetuk. Namun ia urungkan lagi. Takut babanya akan marah. Luhan berdecak kesal dan menghela nafas berat.

"Hh~ ini tak berguna." Lirihnya. Ia berbalik badan hendak menunggu Sehun di ruang tamu saja. Namun seketika pintu itu terbuka.

"Luhan?"

Ia berbalik kala suara lembut mamanya menyapa. Luhan tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"M-mama.."

Dua pria didalam sana menengok kearah pintu yang terbuka, mendapati punggung Henry dan Luhan yang kikuk di hadapan Henry.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya mamanya.

"A-aku?"

Mamanya mengangguk dan melipat tangannya didada.

"Ti-tidak ada, a-aku hanya kebetulan lewat, yah itu." Luhan membuang muka, menahan malu karena tertangkap basah.

"Kau sedang tidak mengupingkan, sayang?"

Luhan menoleh lagi kearah mamanya.

"Aniya! Jinjja aniyo! Jeongmal!" Seru Luhan, kelewat semangat.

"Sudahlah," mamanya keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintu.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang, besok kau akan menikah. Siapkan dirimu, ok?" Ucap mamanya lembut dan mengusap pipi Luhan.

"Baiklah ma." Lirih Luhan.

"Tenang, Sehun baik-baik saja." Jawab Henry yang tau maksud anaknya kemari.

"Tapi, apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kalau semua orang tidak boleh tau, setidaknya beri tau aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan memberitau yang lain."

Henry menggeleng dan tersenyum lembut.

"Sudah, ayo cepat tidur." Suruh mamanya.

Dengan langkah berat dan wajah tertekuk Luhan kembali ke kamarnya dan memaksakan matanya untuk terlelap. Dan tidak lupa ia menyuruh Tao untuk pindah dari kamarnya.

.

* * *

.

Upacara pernikahan Luhan segera dimulai. Pernikahannya diselenggarakan di salah satu rumah adat Korea. Halaman di belakang rumah sudah dipenuhi bangku-bangku untuk tamu dan pernak penik pernikahan. Di luar pagar pembatas banyak netizen yang memaksa untuk masuk dan meliput acara pernikahan seorang model terkenal dengan salah satu putri pengusaha terkenal. Angin pagi yang membelai lembut membuat lonceng dirumah adat itu berbunyi.

Zhoumi, Oh Kyuhyun, dan Lee Sungmin duduk di barisan pertama. Xiumin, Jongmin, Yixing, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Zitao duduk di barisan kedua. Kim Jongwoon dan Kim Ryewook, orang tua Jongdae tidak bisa hadir karena mereka masih berada di Italia untuk mengurus hotel yang baru mereka bangun disana. Sedangkan tamu yang lain berada di barisan selanjutnya.

Upacara pernikahanpun dimulai.

Jongdae berada di pintu masuk halaman dengan kireogi ditangannya, kireogi palsu yang terbuat dari kayu,dan ya, ia menjadi girukabi. Musik tradisional Korea berlantun merdu. Dari luar halaman terdengar suara-suara laki-laki berteriak. Tidak lama kemudian empat orang laki-laki membawa tandu yang diatasnya duduk seorang mempelai pria masuk kedalam halaman.

"Saesinrang napsiyo~!"

Oh Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan cadar kecil yang memilik tangkai kecil disisinya yang ia pegang dengan kedua tangannya. Jongdae berjalan di depan sambil membawa kireogi, ia diiringi payung besar berwarna merah yang dibawa oleh seorang pelayan laki-laki.

Saat sudah sampai didepan meja penuh buah-buahan, manisan, dan pernak-pernik pernikahan lainnya, Jongdae berhenti. Berjarak dua meter di belakang Jongdae, keempat pria tadi menurunkan tandunya perlahan.

"Hana! Dul! Set!"

Setelah tandu diturunkan, Sehun turun dan berjalan kearah Jongdae yang sudah berpindah ke sebelah kiri altar. Disana juga sudah terdapat Henry dengan hanbok merah muda-kuning, berdiri dengan senyuman cerahnya. Sehun berdiri di hadapan Jongdae sedangkan Henry sudah duduk di bangku adat Korea. Sehun menurunkan cadarnya lalu seorang pelayan wanita yang berdiri di sisinya mengambilnya.

Jongdae menyerahkan kireoginya dengan kedua tangan dan Sehun menerimanya juga dengan kedua tangan. Sehun memutar tubuhnya ke kanan dan menyerahkan kireogi tadi kepada Henry. Henry menerimanya dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

Seorang mc melanjutkan lagi susunan acara.

MC : "Pengantin pria bersujud kepada ibu pengantin wanita sebanyak dua kali."

Sehun tidak bisa tersenyum. Tidak, ia sangat gugup. Dengan wajah datarnya ia berdiri kembali dan memberi hormat formal kepada calon ibu mertuanya. Henry tidak bisa tidak tersenyum. Ia ingin tertawa sebenarnya, melihat calon menantunya memberi hormat dengan wajah datar yang gugup. Udara cukup sejuk pagi ini, namun keringat sudah menumpuk di pelipis calon menantunya.

Sehun berdiri setelah melakukan dua kali sujud atau hormat formal kepada Henry. Henry kembali ke tempat duduknya di samping Zhoumi, dan Sehun berpindah tempat kearah sisi kanan meja yang penuh dengan buah-buahan tadi. Sehun tetap berdiri di sisi kiri meja dibawah payung besar berwarna merah.

Terdengar lagi teriakan laki-laki membawa tandu yang didalamnya terdapat Luhan. Musik dimainkan lagi. Pelayan yang mebawa Luhan saling sahut menyahut menyerukan hana, dul, set. Saat tandu sudah memasuki altar seorang pelayang berseru.

"Saesaegsi napsiyo~!"

Perlahan tandu diturunkan. Pelayan wanita membuka pintu tandu dan membantu Luhan untuk keluar. Ini pertama kalinya mempelai pria dan wanita bertemu. Dan Sehun terpesona melihat kecantikan Luhan yang berlipat ganda. Luhan sangat sangat cantik dengan hanbok merah besar dan mahkotanya. Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyum. Senyumnya keluar lepas tanpa beban. Gugupnya dilupakan sementara.

Luhan ditutun menuju kebawah payung kuning dan berdiri bersebrangan dengan Sehun. Luhan menutup separuh wajahnya dengan mengaitkan kedua tangan yang membuat wajahnya tertutup oleh kain hanbok dilengannya. Pipi Luhan bersemu merah melihat Sehun yang begitu tampan mengenakan hanbok pria berwarna coklat tua dengan gat hitam dikepalanya.

MC : "Pengantin wanita membungkukkan badan terlebih dahulu sebanyak 2 kali kepada pengantin pria."

Luhan menuruti walaupun sempat kesulitan.

MC: "Mempelai pria membungkukkan badan 1 kali sebagai balasan."

Sehun melakukan apa yang diinstruksikan.

Selanjutnya melakukan sumpah atau ikrar pernikahan. Panasnya terik matahari membuat Luhan terus menyipitkan matanya. Ia terpapar langsung dengan matahari, berbeda dengan Sehun yang membelakangi matahari jadi tidak perlu mengernyit untuk sinar terik matahari.

MC : "Kedua pengantin mengangkat gelas anggur sejajar dengan mata dan bersumpah kepada langit. Lalu menurunkan gelas anggur dan bersumpah kepada bumi."

Dua sejoli tadi mematuhi perkataan pembawa acara.

MC : "setelah mengangkat gelas anggur setinggi dada, bersumpahlah kepada pasanganmu dan minumlah setengah dari anggur yang ada di gelas."

Luhan mengernyit saat merasakan anggur yang diminumnya, tak berbeda jauh dengan Sehun ia juga melakukan hal yang sama dan menjulurkan lidah keluar secara refleks. Luhan terkekeh melihat tingkah Sehun.

MC : "Pelayan akan menukarkan anggurnya dan memberikan gelas pasangan masing-masing."

Luhan bersemu merah. Ini tandanya.. ia berciuman dengan Sehun tanpa sengaja bukan? Sehun melihat Luhan yang tertunduk malu dengan pipi merah merona, ia tersenyum jahil. Saat gelas Luhan sudah ditangannya, Sehun mengemut seluruh pinggiran gelas dengan cara diputar dan Luhan yang melihat itu semakin malu bahkan warna pipinya mencoba mengalahkan tempelan merah dikedua pipinya.

Sekarang tiba di bagian Hapgeunrye atau minum anggur. Dalam upacara ini, anggur disajikan dalam tempat dari buah labu. Benda ini merupakan setengah dari buah labu yang telah dikosongkan dan dikeringkan, melambangkan pria dan wanita. Artinya mempelai wanita dan mempelai pria tadinya satu, dilahirkan secara terpisah dan kini dipersatukan kembali melalui pernikahan. Layaknya Luhan dan Sehun yang disatukan dan dipertemukan kembali oleh Tuhan.

MC : "Pengantin pria meminum setengah anggur dari gelas labu dan mengatakan sebuah kalimat untuk pengantin wanita."

Sehun tersenyum setelah meminumnya lalu ia mengatakan dengan tegas,

"Terima kasih telah lahir ke dunia ini Luhan, Saranghaeyo."

Luhan kembali merona dan menampilkan senyum lebarnya.

MC : "Pengantin wanita juga meminum setengah anggur dari gelas labu dan mengatakan sebuah kalimat untuk pengantin pria."

Setelah meminumnya Luhan diam beberapa saat, memikirkan kaliamat apa yang harus ia ucapkan.

"Terima kasih telah menikahiku, dan menjadi calon ayah untuk anakku kelak, aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Selanjutnya pengantin berdiri untuk menyatukan gelas labu tersebut.

MC : "Gelas labu ini awalnya adalah satu kemudian terbelah dua melambangkan pria dan wanita. Kemudian bersatu seperti mereka yang disatukan dalam pernikahan yang telah ditakdirkan. Silahkan berikan tepuk tangan untuk mereka."

Selanjutnya Pyebaek atau Membungkuk kepada orang tua mempelai laki-laki.

MC : "Setelah upacara pernikahan, pengantin wanita dan pengantin pria duduk berdampingan dan memberi penghormatan kepada keluarga pengantin pria. Ibu mertua melemparkan jujube (sejenis buah-buahan) pada rok mempelai wanita, mengharapkan pengantin akan dikaruniai banyak anak."

Luhan dan Sehun duduk berdampingan dan memberi hormat formal kepada keluar Sehun. Setelahnya Luhan dan Sehun duduk berhadapan. Luhan mengembangkan roknya dan Sehun memegang ujung roknya. Sungmin mengambil banyak jujube dan melemparkan keatas rok Luhan.

Sungmin dengan heboh menyuruh Sehun dan Luhan menghitung berapa banyak jujube yang tertangkap. Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama melihat kearah buah jujube di rok Luhan. Pasangan pengantin baru ini terkekeh bersama.

"Berapa jujube yang tertangkap?" Tanya Sungmin tidak sabar.

"5 eommoni." Jawab Luhan.

Baik Zhoumi, Kyuhyun, Sungmin,Henry bersorak senang.

"Aku akan mempunyai banyak cucu!" Seru para calon nenek dan kakek.

MC : "Selamat untuk Luhan dan Oh Sehun yang telah sah menjadi sepasang suami dan istri."

Semua tamu undangan bertepuk tangan. Luhan menitikan air mata harunya. Sehun dengan sigap menghapusnya perlahan.

"Jangan menangis." Ucap Sehun.

"Aku bahagia, terima kasih Sehun." Balas Luhan lalu menghambur kepelukan Sehun. Luhan semakin terisak.

"Uljima.." Bujuk Sehun. Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan guna menenangkannya.

"Aku terharu, aku bahagia Sehun. Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini."

"Nado, aku sangat bahagia Lu. Neomu neomu saranghae."

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan mencium Luhan di keningnya. Di tengah Sehun mencium keningnya Luhan memejamkan mata. Membiarkan lelehan air mata mengalir melewati senyuman yang merekah dibibirnya.

* * *

Deburan ombak menyapu pasir putih di pantai. Awan putih selembut kapas menyatu padu kepada warna jingga sang matahari, angin berhembus pelan membuat pohon-pohon kelapa bergoyang. Luhan memakai dress brokat putih yang panjangnya hanya menutupi setengah pahanya dengan lengan panjang lalu di dalam dressnya terdapat dress tanpa lengan berwarna biru dongker dengan motif bunga kecil diatas lutut dan sebuah topi pantai diatas kepalanya, Luhan membiarkan rambutnya tergerai. Ia berlari sambil menjinjing flatshoesnya. Luhan berlari ke bibir pantai dan menghampiri ombak yang akan menyapu pasir pantai. Ia tertawa lepas saat air laut menyentuh kakinya.

"Hahahaha Sehun-ah! Ppali waaa!" Teriak Luhan dengan tertawa lepas menoleh kebelakang. Sehun tersenyum manis membuat matanya membentuk bulan sabit, sejak tadi Luhan tidak ada lelah-lelahnya untuk bermain di pantai. Ia berjalan pelan dengan memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Sehun memakai celana pendek berwarna biru dongker dengan motif bunga besar, dengan o neck putih tanpa lengan dan sepasang kaca mata hitam.

Luhan berbalik dan menyeret Sehun untuk ikut merasakan hangatnya air laut yang menyelimuti kaki mereka. Sesaat setelah air laut menyelimuti kaki mereka, seketika Sehun sadar. Sehun melihat kebawah, kearah kakinya dan Luhan.

"Arrgh!" Teriak Sehun. Luhan yang sedang memejamkan mata sontak terkejut dan ikut melihat apa yang Sehun lihat.

"Omo!" Sahut Luhan lalu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sepatu Sehun tenggelam oleh air laut yang tingginya diatas mata kakinya. Ia lupa untuk melepasnya karena Luhan langsung menariknya.

"Sepatuku.." Lirih Sehun. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya takut-takut memandang wajah Sehun. Sehun mengangkat pandangannya menghadap Luhan. Wajahnya ia majukan beberapa senti hingga akhirnya dahi dan hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Sekarang kau mau hukuman seperti apa Lu?" Tanya Sehun seduktif. Membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri.

"Se-sehun-ah.. mi-mian.." Jawab Luhan takut-takut.

"Tanggung jawab nona Lu."

Luhan merasakan firasat buruk, seperti peringatan bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan mendapatkan masalah besar. Jadi dengan perlahan ia mundur beberapa langkah.

"A-aku akan menggantinya!" Ucap Luhan cepat dan berlari menjauh dari Sehun. Setelah merasa berlari cukup jauh dari Sehun, Luhan berhenti dan menumpukan kedua tangannya di lutut mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Sehun menampilkan smirknya dengan cepat ia menuju tempat Luhan berada dan menggendong Luhan seperti mengangkat sebuah karung beras.

"Aaaaak!"

"Sehun-ah jeongmal mian."

"Sehun-ah mianhe, mian.."

"Mianhe Sehun-ah."

Luhan memberontak dalam gendongannya. Sedangkan Sehun pura-pura tuli dan terus melangkah menuju ke paviliun mereka yang berada di sebrang pantai.

Sehun membuka pintu paviliun lalu menguncinya. Sehun melepas sepatunya yang basah dan terus berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

"Sehun-ah mianheyo, kau tidak adil menghukumku dengan hal ini. Akukan tidak sengaja."

Sehun menurunkan Luhan di kamar mandi yang terletak di kamar mereka.

"Ya Tuhan, Oh Sehun mianhe.. aku juga sedang datang bulan!" Rengek Luhan saat Sehun mulai mengunci pintu kamar mandi dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Tidak ku maafkan. Kau tau itu sepatu kesayanganku. Itu kado ulang tahunku yang di berikan oleh Miranda Kerr dua tahun yang lalu."

Sehun melebarkan matanya karena keceplosan berbicara.

"MWO?!"

"MWORAGO?"

"JADI KAU MAU MENGHUKUMKU CUMA KARENA SEPATU SIALAN DARI MODEL JANDA ITU HAH?!"

Sehun menepuk jidadnya, mengapa ia bodoh sekali.

"JADI KAU LEBIH MENCINTAI SEPATU SIALAN ITU DARI PADA ISTRIMU KESAKITAN DAN TIDAK BISA JALAN BERHARI-HARI HAH?!"

"BAKAR SEPATU ITU SEKARANG JUGA!" Maki Luhan.

Sehun sontak terkejut dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Andwae.. jangan Lu, jebal. Mengapa kau menjadi ke kanakan begini?"

"Oh geurae, biar aku saja yang membakarnya." Luhan berjalan cepat keluar dari kamar mandi lalu mengambil sepatu Sehun di ruang tamu dan membawanya keluar menuju tempat sampah. Luhan mengeluarkan korek api gas -yang sebelumnya ia ambil di kamar- lalu membuang sepatu Sehun kedalam tempat sampah dan menyalakan koreknya.

"Luhan! Andwae!" Teriak Sehun dari pintu paviliun ia berlari mencegah. Namun sayangnya kobaran api telah muncul mengibar-ngibar.

Sehun berhenti memandang api yang berkobar di dalam tempat sampah.

Luhan melewati Sehun dan masuk kedalam paviliun. Sehun masih lemas dan diam ditempat untuk beberapa menit. Sampai akhirnya hujanpun turun dan memadamkan api.

Sehun melangkah perlahan ke tempat sampah. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa, semuanya tinggal abu. Sehun menghela nafas berat. Ini memang salahnya.

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi sudah berpakaian lengkap, ia berjalan ke meja rias sambil melilitkan handuk kecil di kepalanya.

Sehun masuk dengan keadaan tubuh yang basah kuyup.

"Kau menunggunya sampai padam?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tak seharusnya kau melakukan hal itu Luhan." Balas Sehun datar.

"Kau yang memulainya."

"Kau kekanakan! Hanya karena sepatu kau sampai cemburu buta!"

"Wanita mana yang tidak akan cemburu jika orang yang disayangi memilih orang lain?!" Bentak Luhan.

"Aku menikahimu karena aku memilihmu!" Balas Sehun.

"Cemburu itu wajar! Kau saja yang berlebihan!"

"Kau kekanakan Luhan!"

"Lihat! Setiap tentang si janda kau selalu berubah drastis dan membelanya habis-habisan!"

"Dia mempunyai nama Luhan, jangan seenaknya begitu!"

"Lihat?! KAU MEMBELANYA LAGI!" Luhan balas dengan menekankan kata 'kau membelanya lagi.'

"KAU KEKANAKAN! ADA APA DENGANMU!" Sehun berteriak.

"KAU MEMAKIKU DI BULAN MADU KITA?! HANYA KARENA SEPATU SIALAN DAN NAMA PUJAAN HATIMU?! ISTRIMU ITU SIAPA SEBENARNYA?!" Wajah Luhan memerah dan setetes air mata jatuh.

"AARRGH! TERSERAH! SEMUA TERSERAH PADAMU LUHAN! KAU MEMBUATKU MUAK!" Sehun menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Sehun berlalu dan masuk kamar mandi dan tak lupa ia membanting pintunya.

Luhan menghela nafas, tanpa sadar ia menahan nafas sejak tadi. Air mata yang ia tahan sedari tadi keluar berlomba-lomba. Ini bulan madunya, tapi malah runyam. Luhan benci dirinya yang tidak pernah bisa mengontrol emosinya, dan rasa cemburunya bila Sehun dengan wanita lain. Ia menjadi anak-anak jika sudah bersangkutan dengan hal itu. Ditambah lagi ia baru saja mendapatkan datang bulan yang membuat emosinya naik turun.

Luhan membuka pintu paviliun dan mengambil payung. Luhan keluar dari paviliun menuju tempat sampah tadi. Luhan berjongkok dan mengambil bungkusan hitam disamping tempat sampah. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Luhan tidak membakarnya. Luhan menyimpannya. Ia awalnya memang ingin membakar sepatu ini, tapi Luhan mengurungkan niatnya. Sehun telah menjadi miliknya, suaminya. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu di takutkan. Toh, Sehun tidak lagi bertemu dengan Miranda. Walaupun hati Luhan sakit melihat sepatu ini, namun Luhan masih memiliki hati nurani. Mungkin Luhan akan menyimpannya saja tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun. Saat Luhan mengambil kantong plastik dari tempat sampah ia melihat bangkai tikus besar yang menjijikan. Itulah alasan mengapa Luhan membakar isi tempat sampah. Beruntung sepatu Sehun tidak terkena bangkai tikus itu.

Luhan menangis tanpa henti, isak tangisnya berloma-lomba keluar dari mulutnya. Sehun sejak dulu selalu begitu, membela dan membela yang bersangkut paut dengan model asal Australia itu. Dan ia juga selalu begini, tidak pernah bisa mengatur rasa cemburunya. Luhan berdiri dan membawa bungkusan itu kedalam.

Luhan menaruh payung dengan bungkusan itu didekat rak sepatu. Lalu, Luhan masuk kedalam paviliun dan meminum beberapa gelas air putih. Ia beralih masuk kedalam kamar dan mendapati Sehun tengah memilih baju di depan lemari yang terbuka. Luhan menaruh handuk kecilnya di jemuran kecil untuk handuk di dalam kamar mandi.

Setelahnya, Luhan duduk di meja rias dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan pengering rambut. Hening, hanya terdengar suara pengering rambut. Luhan terus mengeringkan rambutnya tanpa mau melihat pantulan diri Sehun di cermin. Setelah merasa rambutnya kering, Luhan memakai krim malamnya lalu melangkah menuju ranjang. Ia tidak lapar, tidak sama sekali. Semua kejadian tadi membuat rasa lapar Luhan meluap. Jadi biarkan saja Luhan tidur dan menyambut matahari esok pagi.

Terdengar Sehun yang keluar dari kamar lalu mengunci pintu utama paviliun. Bagus, ia ditinggal sendiri di paviliun besar ini. Luhan menghela nafas berat dan mencoba memejamkan mata dan berdoa agar semua kembali baik-baik saja, Luhan tidak betah berlama-lama bermusuhan dengan Sehun bahkan satu jampun Luhan sudah tidak tahan.

.

Sekitar pukul sebelas malam waktu Fiji, Sehun kembali ke paviliun. Ia tadi pergi membeli makanan dan menenangkan diri di pantai. Menenangkan fikirannya, lumayan menyegarkan diri beberapa jam berdiam diri di pantai.

Sehun menaruh bungkusan makanan untuk Luhan di dalam lemari es. Ia beralih menuju kamarnya, Luhan sudah tertidur pulas. Dengkuran halus terdengar dari mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Sehun menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu tersenyum kecil.

Sehun berjalan menuju ranjang dan menaruh diri di samping Luhan yang memunggunginya. Sehun menarik selimut sebatas dada lalu memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Sehun mengecup tengkuk Luhan dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Mianhe.." Lirih Sehun lalu membenamkan wajah di bahu Luhan.

* * *

Luhan terbangun pukul 2 pagi. Ia melenguh pelan dan merasa sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya serta sesuatu yang berat dibahunya. Luhan berbalik dan menemukan Sehun yang tertidur nyenyak. Wajahnya polos tanpa beban. Alisnya tidak lagi bertaut tajam, matanya yang selalu menatap tajam tertutup rapat. Luhan meraba wajah suaminya. Ia memulai penelusurannya dari jidad Sehun lalu dengan perlahan turun menuju hidung nan mancung lalu merambat ke pipinya setelah itu ke bibir dan yang terakhir rahang tegasnya. Salah satu bagian favorit Luhan.

Luhan melepas perlahan pelukan Sehun dan pergi menuju kamar mandi. Saat ia sedang membuang air kecil tiba-tiba listrik padam. Luhan segera menyelesaikan urusannya dan mencoba berjalan di dalam kamar mandi yang cukup besar. Luhan yang notabenenya penakut mulai menangis. Ia menyerah kala matanya tidak bisa menemukan dimana keberadaan pintu.

"SEHUN!"

"SEHUN-AH!"

"SEHUN TOLONG AKU!"

"HUUAAA! SEHUN-AH! TOLONG AKU!" Luhan berteriak sambil menangis. Ia berjongkok dan menangis tanpa henti sambil memukul lantai supaya Sehun mendengarnya.

"SEHUN! JEBAL! SEHUN-AH!"

"HHUUUAAA! SEHUN AKU TAKUT! SEHUN!"

"HUAAAA!" Luhan terus meraung-raung memangil nama Sehun. Luhan mengutuk Sehun dalam hati yang bisa-bisanya tertidur saat listrik yang tiba-tiba padam atau mungkin mengutuk Sehun yang sulit untuk dibangunkan.

Sedangkan Sehun yang masih tertidur mengerutkan kening saat merasa tidak ada Luhan dipelukannya. Sehun membuka mata perlahan dan langsung terbangun saat medengar suara tangisan Luhan dikamar mandi.

"Luhan?!"

"Luhan?! Dimana kau?" panggil Sehun. Sehun mengikuti sumber suara Luhan. Dengan keaadan ruangan yang gelap gulita membuat Sehun tertabrak kaki ranjang, meja, dan juga pintu kamar mandi.

Luhan hanya terus menangis tidak bisa menjawab.

"Luhan?" Panggil Sehun sambil terus mencoba lebih masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Sehun terus mengikuti arah suara tangisan Luhan dan berhenti dihadapan Luhan. Luhan yang merasa Sehun dihadapannya segera memeluk kedua kaki jenjang Sehun.

"Se-sehun?" Lirihnya mencoba meyakinkan. Sehun ikut berjongkok dan segera memeluk Luhan erat.

"Ssstt.. uljima. Aku disini, tenang Luhan ada aku.." Sehun mencoba menenangkan.

Luhan memeluk leher Sehun dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Sehun. Ia masih terus menangis.

"Uljima.. tenang Lu, ada aku disini. Uljima ne?"

Sehun melepas pelukannya lalu mencium kening, kedua mata luhan, hidung dan bibir.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Ayo kita keluar." Ajak Sehun. Namun Luhan malah memeluknya kembali. Alhasil Sehun mengendong Luhan dan membawanya keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sehun menurunkan Luhan perlahan di ranjang.

"Sehun, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan saat tidak merasakan Sehun disisinya.

"Aku akan mengambilkanmu minum." Jawab Sehun.

"Andwae! Hajima! Andwae!" Seru Luhan panik.

Sehun mengalah dan kembali ke ranjang lalu ikut berbaring disisi Luhan.

Luhan segera memeluk Sehun, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Sehun dan menekuk kedua kakinya. Sehun balas memeluknya sambil mengelus punggung Luhan.

"Luhan.."

"Eum.." Jawab Luhan dengan gumaman.

"Mianhe,"

"Mianhe, aku benar-benar kekanakan tadi." Lanjut Sehun.

"Gwaenchanhayo.. aku juga salah. Mianhe." Balas Luhan.

Hening menyapa mereka kembali.

"Kau ini penakut sekali." Cetus Sehun mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Luhan mengelitiki pinggang Sehun membuat Sehun tertawa dan meronta tak karuan. Ia membalas menggelitik Luhan tanpa henti, hingga kejadian tak diduga terjadi, kaki Luhan yang ditekuk tidak sengaja menghantam barang milik Sehun. Tawa Sehun berubah menjadi jeritan yang cukup besar. Sehun membenamkan wajahnya di bantal menahan sakit.

"A-a.. Sehun-ah.. mi-mian, aku tidak sengaja. Salahmu mengapa menggelitikiku." Ucap Luhan panik.

"Lu.."

"Lu.."

"Han.." Panggil Sehun dengan nada rendah.

"Kau harus mengurus masalah ini .." Lanjutnya.

"Dan jangan salahkan aku jika sampai waktu bulan madu kita habis kau tidak bisa berjalan." Sehun menampakan wajahnya yang … well, aneh..

Luhan menelan ludahnya. Jika Sehun serius dengan perkataannya, kalau sekarang baru hari ketiga, berarti masih ada 7 hari tersisa untuk Sehun menyiksa Luhan.

"Haha kau tidak serius kan?" Jawab Luhan sambil tertawa renyah.

"A..ku.. se..rius.." Balas Sehun dengan mata berkilat.

"Tapi, mian Sehun-ah. Aku baru mendapatkan datang bulan tadi siang." Luhan memasang wajah memelas sambil membuat pola abstrak di dada Sehun.

"Kau .. tidakh.. bercanda.. kan?" Sehun bersusah payah untuk berbicara selain menahan sakit, ia juga mencoba menahan diri oleh godaan Luhan.

"Tidak sayang, kau.. bermain solo saja ne~" Tutup Luhan lalu mengecup bibir Sehun dan memejamkan matanya. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Sehun mengakhiri masalah ini sendiri.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Gimana? Aneh?kurang? kalau untuk typo aku minta maaf ya. Kalau kurang nge-feel aku bener-bener minta maaf. Kalau kalian kecewa jeongmal mianhe. Dan takut ini ngebosenin dan garing. Mian, mianhe..**

 **Aku minta maaf atas semua kekuranganku. Dan karena lama update, mianhe..**

 **Jangan lupa review ya?**

 **Kamsahamnida. ^^**

 **Daebaektaeluv : hahaha gomawo, padahal ngerasanya belum ngefeel ^^ gomawo jeongmal gomawo..**

 **Keziaf : iya nih mereka jadi baper kkk^^**

 **Aiko Vallery : Neomu kamsahamnida~^^**

 **Evakaisooexo : Annyeong^^**

 **Xoxokiss88 : Gomawo, ne mian lama ne..**

 **Chocohazelnut07 : Mian lama update ne.. mian :(**

 **Juna Oh : Hehehe ketebak ya.. kekeke^^. Mian lama update ne..**

 **JonginDo : mian lama update ne :(**

 **ChanHunBaek : Beberapa chap ini kayak perkenalan aja, nanti kalo semua couple udah di next chapnya aku random ^^ mian lama update ne :(**

 **Younlaycious88 : wkwkwkwk jeongmal gomawo!^^**

 **Khalidasalsa : hehehehe mian lama update ne..**

 **Kenlee1412 : wkwkw ne. duh makasih bangetttt kamu mengerti sekali, iya pas yang konflik chenmin aku kebawa emosi.. jadi yah gitu wkwk aku gerasa kok.. makasih bangett sama saran kamuuu ^^ mian ne lama updatenya. Aku stuck di chap ini :(** **takut jelek..**

 **Dande Liona : Wah capek ga ospeknya? Kekeke mian telat update :(**

 **HUNHANNI794 : masih Hunhan sayang, aku perkenalin dulu couple couplenya ya.. nanti pas udah semua, aku random ^^ jadi maksudku para seme nikahin dulu semua anaknya Zhoumi baru aku random..**

 **Overdokai : aduh gomawoyo ^^ semoga kedepannya saya ngga kecewain kamu dan reader yang lain. Aamiin. Mian telat update ne^^**

 **Mislah : mian telat update :(**

 **SE : Gomawo^^ mian telat update.**

 **Houran Wu : Gomawo.. masih hunhan say hehe. Mian telat update :(**

 **Luhanssi : Hehehe gomawo, mian telat update ne..**

 **NopwillineKaiSoo : Wkwkwk sekarang sampe tahun baru.. mian ne.. masih HunHan say. Gomawo.. cheonma^^**

 **Lia luhan : hehehe ne.. jeongmal gomawo.. mian telat update :(**

 **Chanbaek000 : sudahh~^^**

 **NaYeol22 : Jeongmal gomawo ^^ mian telat update..**

 **Cintatrakhiroppa : sudah mian telat update :(**

 **Gg0098 : Gomawo ^^ mian telat update..**

 **Makasih semua yang mau review, semoga sider di beri hidayah. Jeongmal kamsahamnida *bow***

 **Mian aku telat update dan bikin kalian kecewa. Mianhe..**

 **Author akan hiatus dulu, mungkin kalo ada kesempatan update author update. Author ikut event HunHan Indonesia. Mohon doanya ya readerku .. maaf harus nunggu lagi.. mianhe..**

 **Jangan lupa review lagi ne?^^**

 **Kamsahamnida.**


	5. Early

**Annyeong~ aku kembali^^ mian telat update^^ DAN MAKASIH BANYAAAKKKK ATAS 100+ REVIEWNYA~^^ makasih untuk supportnyaa, makasih udah nunggu,review,follow,fav ff ini^^**

 **Length:1-**

 **Genre:Romance, Fluff**

 **Rating:T**

 **Main cast: member exo and other's**

 **Disclaimer: ff ini murni buatan saya. Maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan, dan ga sesuai**

 **EYD . Ga suka? Keluar aja ga larang. Jadi kalo ga suka, ga usah baca ff saya.**

 **Plagiator segera bertobat! Siders? Semoga dapat hidayah! Ga mau review?**

 **Berhenti baca!**

 **Author's note: Bagi kalian yang belum tau marganya Zhoumi, marganya itu Zhou.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Imo(panggilan untuk bibi dari keluarga ibu)**

 **Gomo( panggilan untuk bibi dari keluarga ayah.)**

 **Samchon(Paman. Paman dalam artian keluarga. Atau yang memiliki hubungan darah**

 **dengan kita.)**

 **Typo meraja lela!**

 **It's GS! For uke!**

 **RnR?**

 **SIX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LuOh Deer Present**

 **.**

 **Early**

Siapa bilang Yixing tidak mempunyai penggemar rahasia? Yixing mempunyai beberapa penggemar rahasia. Salah satunya, Kim Joonmyeon. Kakak kelasnya di JHS, SHS,orang yang tidak pernah ia panggil dengan embel-embel 'oppa' atau 'sunbae'. Dan sekarang menjabat menjadi rekan kerja di kantornya.

Yixing tidak terikat hal apapun dalam hal percintaan. Ya bisa dibilang dia _Single_. Yixing selama ini enjoy dengan kehidupannya yang single, tapi pria bernama Joonmyeon itu selalu menganggunya. Mengusik hidupnya tanpa henti.

Belum lagi ayahnya akhir-akhir ini selalu menerornya dengan pertanyaan kapan Yixing menyusul Luhan? Yang benar saja, ini baru tiga bulan setelah Luhan menikah. Luhan saja belum di pastikan hamil dan ia sudah harus menyusul Luhan?

Iya, Yixing tau semakin lama umurnya tidaklah muda. Ia tidak terlalu tua juga, bulan depan nanti ia akan berumur 24, dan menurut Yixing itu belum terlalu tua.

"Yixing, kudengar Sehun dan Luhan sedang mengikuti program untuk cepat memiliki keturunan sejak bulan lalu." Ucap Zhoumi di tengah makan malam.

Meja makan tidak terisi penuh karena Xiumin sudah kembali kerumahnya dengan keluarga kecilnya, Luhan sudah pindah ke rumah barunya dengan Sehun. Tao masih belum kembali dari asrama kampusnya. Ya, tiga bulan yang lalu seminggu setelah Luhan menikah, Tao lulus dari SHS lalu melanjutkan kuliahnya di Yonsei University.

Jadi di meja makan malam ini hanya ada dirinya, ayah dan ibunya, Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo.

"Lalu, ada apa ba?" Tanya Yixing.

"Kau tidak ingin menikah?" Tanya Zhoumi to the point.

"Kemarin kau bilang, kalau Luhan mengandung kau akan segera menikah." Lanjut babanya.

Yixing menghela nafas kecil.

"Kenapa baba menanyakan hal itu terus kepadaku? Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo?"

"Kudengar dari Xiumin, Baekhyun sedang dekat dengan seorang pria di kantor Jongdae. Kyungsoo masih focus mencari pekerjaan." Jawab Zhoumi. Dan ucapan Zhoumi tadi membuat Baekhyun tersedak makanannya.

"Umur mu 24 tahun bulan depan Yixing.. itu sudah cukup untuk menikah.." Ucap mamanya lembut.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Kau cantik, pintar, dan mapan. Pasti ada pria yang mengejar jiejie bukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Kali ini Yixing yang tersedak air minumnya.

"Bagaimana kalau Yixing jie ikut kencan buta?" Usul Baekhyun.

"OH TIDAK, TIDAK." Sambar Yixing.

"Aku mengerti maksud baba dan mama, aku juga tidak ingin menikah terlalu tua. Tapi kurasa aku belum cukup umur untuk membina rumah tangga." Lanjut Yixing.

Zhoumi dan Henry sama-sama menghela nafas.

"Yixing, belum cukup umur bagaimana maksudmu? Luhan menikah diumurnya yang ke 24. Xiumin bahkan menikah diumurnya yang ke 23." Sahut Zhoumi.

"Yixing kami selalu ingin yang terbaik untukmu." Ucap Henry lebih menenangkan seperti biasa.

Yixing mengangguk lemah. Baiklah ia mengalah saja untuk hal ini.

"Akan aku pertimbangkan ba." Jawab final Yixing.

.

* * *

.

"Selamat pagi dokter Yixing." Sapa beberapa suster saat Yixing berjalan menuju elevator rumah sakit.

Yixing tersenyum sesudahnya membalas sapaan mereka.

Yixing menekan tombol elevator saat tiba didepan pintu elevator.

Pintu elevator menggeser, membuka jalan untuk penumpang masuk kedalamnya. Yixing masuk kedalam dan mengacuhkan sosok pria disudut elevator.

"Selamat pagi dokter Zhou." Tegur pria itu.

Yixing hanya menggumam.

"Apa nanti siang kau sibuk?" Ucapnya tanpa basa basi.

"Ya." Jawab Yixing tegas.

"Jangan menghindariku Yixing."

Yixing diam tak perduli, ia berharap cepat-cepat sampai di lantai empat.

"Yixing tolong sekali ini saja, kumohon makan sianglah denganku." Ucap pria itu.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas berat.

"Ayo pergi sampai jam 12 malam nanti Yixing. Setelah itu aku berjanji akan berhenti mengusik hidupmu." Ucap Joonmyeon final.

Yixing terlonjak terkejut. Namun pintu elevator sudah terbuka lebar. Yixing keluar dari elevator tanpa sempat memberi jawaban.

Joonmyeon ikut keluar dari elevator, karena ruangan mereka bersebelahan.

"Yixing." Panggil Joonmyeon.

"Kau serius dengan ucapanmu?" Tanya Yixing tanpa menoleh kearah pria berwajah tenang itu.

"Ya. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari aku menyerah akanmu Yixing. Setelah 11 tahun aku mengejarmu. Membuktikan ketulusanku. Tapi aku sadar sekarang, aku tidak berhak memaksamu untuk menyukaiku, apalagi mencintaiku."

Yixing diam tidak tau harus berbicara apa. Perasaan bersalah merayapinya. Betapa kejamnya dirinya membuat Joonmyeon menunggunya selama itu.

"Pekerjaanku selesai jam 4 sore nanti." Tutup Yixing lalu masuk kedalam ruangannya.

Yixing menghempaskan tubuhnya dikursi kerjanya. Ia menahan beban kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Sebenarnya Yixing tidak tega membuat Joonmyeon atau orang manapun bersedih karena dirinya.

Ia bertingkah tidak perduli dengan Joonmyeon bermaksud agar Joonmyeon tidak mencoba mengharap hal yang lebih darinya, ia tidak ingin Joonmyeon menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk gadis seperti dirinya. Gadis kejam yang tidak bisa membalas cinta tulusnya.

Yixing memakai jas dokternya lalu bersiap untuk bekerja, mencoba melupakan perasaan bersalah merayapi hatinya.

.

Pukul 4 sore waktu Korea Selatan, Joonmyeon sudah berdiri didepan loby rumah sakit. Menunggu Yixing keluar dari dalam rumah sakit. Tidak lama, Yixing keluar dari dalam rumah sakit menuju Joonmyeon yang sudah berdiri di samping mobil sedannya.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" Tanya Yixing setelah mereka keluar dari kawasan rumah sakit.

"Pertama ayo kita makan."

"Dimana?" Tanya Yixing.

"Viva Polo, makanan favoritemu. Pizza."

"Aku sedang diet." Jawab Yixing.

"Kau sudah cantik dan langsing untuk apa diet?" Ucap Joonmyeon tak sadar.

"Apa salahnya?"

"Ayolah kali ini saja, ini yang terakhir kalinya, Yixing." Mohon Joonmyeon.

Dan Yixing menghela nafas pasrah.

Setelah bergelut dengan jalanan padat Seoul sekitar satu jam tiga puluh menit kemudian mereka tiba di restoran yang Joonmyeon maksud.

Mereka mengambil tempat menghadap kearah jendela. Joonmyeon duduk didepan Yixing, membelakangi jendela.

Yixing diam tidak memesan apapun, ia menyerahkan seluruhnya kepada Joonmyeon.

Yixing menolehkan pandangan saat suara berat pria memanggil seseorang.

"Baekhyun? Mengapa menutup wajahmu dengan buku menu?" Ucap pria tinggi yang memakai hoodie abu-abu muda dengan celana jeans hitam, snapback dan sepasang sneakers menjadi alas kakinya.

Yixing mengerutkan keningnya, Joonmyeon yang merasa diacuhkan iapun ikut menoleh kearah pandang Yixing menuju meja yang berada disebrangnya.

Wanita yang dipanggil Baekhyun tadi mengumpat pelan lalu menurunkan buku menu dari wajahnya. Ia berpura-pura biasa saja dan tetap tenang.

Wanita yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu, juga memakai hoodie abu-abu muda yang terlihat sedikit besar dengan paduan ripped jeans dan sneakers wedges putih.

"Baekhyun?" Panggil Yixing.

Wanita yang disapa itu berhenti menutupi wajahnya dengan wambut blondenya lalu menoleh kearah sumber panggilan.

Baekhyun tau sebenarnya kalau Yixing, kakaknya itu datang. Dan dari sekian sisa meja kosong mengapa harus dekat dengan mejanya. Ia malu jika tertangkap basah dengan seorang pria, apalagi ia memakai hoodie couple, maka dari itu Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan buku menu tadi, lalu merubah taktik dengan menutupi wajahnya dengan rambut panjangnya.

Namun pria jangkung yang mencuri hatinya ini menghancurkannya.

"O-oh! Yixing Jie!" Sapa Baekhyun yang dibuat spontan.

"Siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Baekhyun mempertahankan senyumnya dan menjawab.

"Kakakku. Yixing Jie." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Ah, Annyeong haseyo. Park Chanyeol imnida." Ucap Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri. Tak lupa ia bangkit dan memberi hormat.

"Annyeong Chanyeol-ssi." Balas Yixing ramah.

Baekhyun mengarahkan matanya menuju pria dihadapan Yixing yang juga memandang kearah mejanya dan juga Chanyeol.

Mengerti Baekhyun meminta penjelasan melalui matanya, Yixing memperkenalkan Joonmyeon kepada Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menampilkan senyum meledek kepada Yixing. Mencoba untuk menggoda kakaknya yang dituntut untuk menyusul Luhan dan juga Xiumin.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pamit undur diri, setelah menghabiskan minuman yang mereka pesan.

"Mengapa cepat sekali?" Tanya Yixing disela kunyahannya.

"Ne jie, Chanyeol hanya ingin mengantar titipan barang ibunya." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Sejak tadi, aku tidak melihat ada yang datang ke meja kalian." Ucap Yixing ingin tahu lebih dalam.

Chanyeol tertawa ringan. "Kebetulan ini restoran orangtuaku, Yixing noona.".

"Sudah ya jie, aku tidak ingin mengganggu kencanmu. Joonmyeon oppa! Bersabarlah dengan Yixing jie." Sambar Baekhyun sebelum kakaknya bertanya lebih banyak lagi.

Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya. Dan ia membalas telak Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ssi, apa kau kekasih Baekhyun? Jika iya, maka cepat kenalkan dia kepada kedua orangtuamu."

"Ne?" Jawab Chanyeol terkejut.

"A-ah sebenarnya aku sudah memperkenalkannya kepada keluargaku, ia juga sering datang kemari untuk membantu orangtuaku, padahal aku sudah melarangnnya. Dan lusa yang lalu aku telah mel-"

"Jie! sudahlah!" Bujuk Baekhyun memutus ucapannya Chanyeol.

"Kau belum memberitahu keluargamu?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah semakin memanas dengan situasi ini, wajahnya sudah semakin memerah mengalahkan saus pasta yang dimakan Joonmyeon.

"Jie~ Jangan mengurusiku~ Kau yang berada diujung tanduk. Jiejie, aku pamit!" Dan setelahnya Baekhyun mendorong tubuh besar Chanyeol untuk keluar dari restoran.

Yixing meminum jusnya untuk mengembalikan moodnya. Joonmyeon yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan akhirnya membuka suara.

"Adikmu lucu sekali." Ujarnya.

Yixing mendelik tak suka.

"Jadi kau secepat itu berpindah hati?"

"Eh? A-aniyo, maksudku tingkahnya dengan mu dan kekasihnya lucu." Jelas Joonmyeon.

Yixing diam dan melanjutkan makannya yang terhenti.

"Yixing-ah." Panggil Joonmyeon

"Eum." Gumam Yixing.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Apa?" Tanya Yixing balik sambil mengangkat wajahnya.

"Maksud perkataan adikmu tadi, kau sedang berada diujung tanduk."

Yixing menghela nafas lelah.

"Ya begini Joon, babaku memintaku untuk segera menikah. Menyusul Luhan Jie dan Xiumin Jie. Tapi aku belum siap untuk menikah, dan hm.. aku..belum memiliki pasangan." Ucapnya malu-malu diakhir kalimat.

"Lagi pula aku ingin menikah bila Luhan dipositifkan mengandung."

"Dan kau menjadi perawan tua? Bagaimana bila nanti Luhan cukup lama memakan waktu dinyatakan mengandung?" Sambar Joonmyeon.

"Jaga ucapanmu!" Ketus Yixing. Ia jadi tidak berselera makan karena ucapan senior yang menyebalkan didepannya ini. Yixing tau ia tidak bisa terus mengulur waktu untuk menikah, hanya saja ini masalah mentalnya.

"Mianhae Yixing." Ucap Joonmyeon.

"Lalu?" Lanjut Joonmyeon.

Yixing memandangnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Jika kau belum mau menikah juga, apa yang dilakukan orangtuamu?"

"Eum.. orangtuaku berkata akan menjodohkanku dengan anak dari salah satu koleganya." Ucap Yixing berpura-pura sedih, ia sengaja sedikit mengerjai Joonmyeon untuk melihat reaksinya.

Joonmyeon tanpa sadar menghela nafas berat. Dan Yixing tau Joonmyeon sedang cemburu.

"Lusa yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya, dan minggu depan aku akan bertunangan. Lalu 3 minggu kemudian kami akan menikah." Lanjut Yixing.

"MWO?!MANA BISA SECEPAT ITU!?" Ucap Joonmyeon terkejut dengan suara tinggi. Wajahnya kaku dengan mata dilebarkan.

Gotcha! Yixing menahan tawa memandang pria didepannya ini.

"Berlebihan." Balas Yixing menahan tawa.

"A-apa.. karena ini.. kau selalu menghindariku? Dan selalu menolakku?" Tanyanya pelan dengan air wajah yang lesu.

"Aigoo~ Apa sebegitu besarnya kau mencintaiku?" Goda Yixing. Ia berdiri dan pergi kemeja kasir lalu membayar seluruh pesanannya.

Joonmyeon menyusul Yixing keluar dari restoran lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Mengapa kau yang bayar?" Tanya Joonmyeon saat mereka sudah kembali melintas dijalan raya.

"Hanya ingin." Jawabnya.

"Setelah ini kemana?" Tanya Yixing.

Joonmyeon tersenyum lebar tanpa memandang kearah Yixing, ia menjawab dengan wajah misterius.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"CEPAT PULANG SEKARANG JUGA!" Maki seorang wanita melalui ponselnya.

"Tapi noona.. aku masih ada pemotretan." Balasnya memelas.

"KAU CEPAT PULANG ATAU BUTUH AKU YANG MENJEMPUTMU?"

"Noona.." Rengeknya melalui sambungan ponselnya.

"AKU YANG DATANG ATAU KAU YANG PULANG OH SEHUN?!"

"OH, ATAU YUNHO YANG MENYERETMU?!" Lanjutnya.

"Ne! Arraseo!Arraseo! Aku pulang sekarang!" Balasnya sebal.

"Kau meninggikan suaramu kepadaku?!"

"Uh noona sudah ya, aku akan pulang." Tutupnya dan panggilan terputus.

.

Setibanya Sehun di rumah mungilnya bersama Luhan ia segera menghampiri Yunho, dan Jaejoong yang menunggunya di ruang tamu.

Sehun menempatkan diri di sofa yang lain. Lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya karena dongkol yang menggantung dihatinya.

"Ada apa noona? Sampai membentakku tiada habisnya." Sehun membuka suara tersirat kekesalan.

"Luhan berada dirumah sakit sekarang." Jawab Yunho tenang.

"MWOYA?! LALU UNTUK APA KALIAN MENYURUHKU PULANG?!" Maki Sehun. Alhasil Yunjae –keponakannya- yang berada di gendongan Jaejoong menangis kencang karena terkejut.

"Kau membuat anakku terkejut!" Sahut Jaejoong.

Sehun tanpa pikir panjang segera berlari keluar dari rumahnya.

Namun Sehun kembali lagi kedalam rumah membuat dua pasangan itu memandangnya dengan tanya.

"Mengapa kembali lagi?" Tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Luhan, di rumah sakit apa?" Tanya Sehun.

Yunho memukul jidadnya.

"Rumah sakit kepercayaan kalian bodoh!" Maki Yunho heran melihat adiknya.

"Mengapa Luhan berada disana?" Tanya Sehun cepat.

"Kalau kau ingin tau cepat pergi!" Tukas Yunho. Sedikit sebal dengan adiknya yang seperti orang bodoh.

Sehun terkekeh menertawakan kebodohannya. Ia mengecup kening Yunjae lalu berlari keluar dari rumahnya menuju mobilnya.

Mobilnya ia pacu cepat menuju rumah sakit kepercayaannya. Ia menelfon Luhan berkali-kali namun tidak kunjung diangkat olehnya.

Setelah memakan waktu 45 menit, Sehun berlari mencari Luhan kedalam rumah sakit.

Sebuah pesan masuk kedalam ponselnya.

 _From : My Luhan._

 _Aku ditempat yang biasa kita kunjungi bila dirumah sakit._

Sehun mengernyit, berfikir sebentar maksud dari kode yang Luhan kirim.

Tentu saja, ruangan dokter kandungan.

Sehun menekan angka 3 di elevator. Tanpa kenal lelah Sehun kembali berlari keluar dari elevator menuju ruangan dokter kandungan.

Sehun mengetuk pintu lalu menggesernya. Terlihat Luhan di hadapan dokter wanita berkaca mata. Posisi duduk Luhan membelakanginya. Bahu Luhan terguncang, menandakan ia sedang menangis.

Sehun segera duduk disampingnya lalu membawa tubuh ramping Luhan kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Nafas Sehun masih belum teratur karena ia berlari-lari tadi.

"Luhan.. tenang ada aku disini. Coba ceritakan apa yang terjadi?" Bujuk Sehun menenangkan.

Luhan masih belum menjawab. Sehun memindahkan pandangan menuju dokter di depannya meminta penjelasan.

Namun dokter itu hanya tersenyum lebar.

Mengapa dokternya tersenyum dikala istrinya menangis?

"Sehun." Panggil Luhan.

"Ya, sayang?"

Luhan melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Sehun dalam dengan mata basahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun lembut.

Luhan mengambil kertas diatas meja lalu memberikannya kepada Sehun.

Sehun membacanya teliti tanpa ingin melewatkan satu kalimat. Walau otaknya sedikit dirundung kebingungan.

Namun semua terjawab sudah saat membaca hasil dari secarik kertas tes laboratorium tersebut.

"Kau.." Ucap Sehun pelan tak sanggup berkata-kata.

Luhan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca menganggukan kepalanya. Bahwa semua yang tertulis dikertas itu bukanlah sebuah fiktif belaka.

"Ya Tuhan, Luhan!" Ucapnya meninggi tak tau harus bagaimana. Ia juga ikut berkaca-kaca dan merengkuh tubuh Luhan kembali kedalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih Luhan. Terimakasih~" Ucap Sehun tanpa henti. Ia mencium puncak kepala Luhan lama lalu melepas Luhan dari pelukannya.

"Selamat Tuan Oh dan Nyonya Oh, saya turut bahagia." Ucap dokter dengan senyum lebarnya.

Sehun dan Luhan berkonsultasi banyak tentang masalah kehamilan. Apa saja yang boleh dilakukan Luhan dan apa yang akan membahayakan janinnya.

Sehun dan Luhan keluar dari ruangan dokter dengan tangan yang saling bertaut rapat.

"Kau tau? Aku benar-benar panik saat Jaejoong noona meneriakiku ditelfon dan mengabarimu bahawa kau masuk rumah sakit."

Luhan terkekeh sebagai balasannya.

"Mian, telah membuatmu panik." Ucapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Lu, tidak perlu minta maaf." Jawabnya lalu mengangkat tautan tangannya dengan Luhan. Ia mencium punggung tangan Luhan lama.

Lalu tba-tiba Sehun berhenti berjalan dan berlutut dihadapan Luhan. Ia mengelus perut datar Luhan lalu berbicara layaknya seorang ayah.

"Annyeong Lil' Oh, jadilah anak yang baik dan kuat. Appa dan eomma mencintaimu."

Sehun mencium perut datar Luhan. Luhan membelai lembut kepala Sehun. Ia bersyukur atas segala nikmat yang diberikan Tuhan kepadanya. Kepada keluarga kecilnya.

Berita ini akan segera tiba di telinga Zhoumi, dan berita ini akan menjadi tamatan masa lajang bagi seorang Yixing.

Ya, seorang Yixing yang saat ini masih terpukau dengan apa yang terpampang dihadapannya. Apa yang direncanakan oleh senior yang ia benci tapi mencintai dirinya.

* * *

 **TBC.**

 **Mian, mian telat update.. semoga suka sama chap ini ya.. maaf untuk segala typo, dan kekurangan lainnya!^^**

 **ChanHunBaek: Gomawo!^^ Mian.. belum bisa fast update~ hehe.:(**

 **Agassi 20 : Mian belum bisa fast update..:( scene hunhannya?**

 **Seravin509 : Mian~~ belum bisa fast update..:(**

 **Arifahohse : Udah^^**

 **Nanik755 : Gomawoyo!^^ ne.. gapapa kok~ makasih udah review!^^ Mian belum bisa fast update.:(**

 **Baeks06 : Ne~~ Selamat menanti~^^a=update**

 **Houran Wu: Duh aku ngakak baca review mu!^^ Mian telat banget ya? Hehehe. Gomawo, gomawo!^^ Ngga hiatus total kok say, kalo aku sempet update aku update kok.. hehe ^^ Semi hiatus mungkin ya? Wush wush~ Lay dulu dong.. Abis itu Baek.. baru si Kyungsoo manis^^ Sabar ya^^ Mianhe..**

 **Juna Oh : Tenang aja Jun, Sehun bakalan tau kok tentang sepatunya!^^ Nanti pas di lain waktu..dan momen^^ duh jujur aja takut ff ini kepanjangan sampe puluhan, curcol gapapalah ya hehe..**

 **daebaektaeluv : Udah~^^**

 **HunHanCherry1220 : Iya ga pas nih haha.. gomawo~mian telat update..:(**

 **Overdokai: Iya kasian Sehun bulan madunya wkwk, tenang aja.. aku semi hiatus kok say..gomawo!^^ siap deh~^^**

 **Misslah : Iya kasian ya hehehehe**

 **GHanChan : Aigoo~~ Jeongmal Gomawoyo!^^ Ne!^^ tapi kalo sampe puluhan gimana dong..? takut pada bosen..:(**

 **NopwillineKaiSoo : Ne~^^ hehe.. mian.. tapi Sulay sekarang..:( cheonma^^**

 **Aoinari862 : Gomawo!^^ Ne~^^ Aigoo nado saranghae^^**

 **hztao : Mian telat update..:(**

 **RieYuri : Gomawo~^^ oh.. gitu.. ok deh makasih ya sarannya^^ Ne gomawo..^^**

 **Chenma: Waduh iya ya kkk~ padahal chenmin pasangan adem ayem^^ belum inti cerita sebenernya ini.. hehe ^^ pas semua udah pada jadi mantunya Zhoumi disitu dikembangin, tapi takut kepanjangan ffnya dan pada bosan..:( apa sampe taoris aja udah?..:( bingung.:( untuk sepatu Sehun ditemukan dilain momen, keadaan, tempat dan kondisi^^**

 **Dell996 : Awas ketahuan orang-orang nanti dikira ga waras lho senyum senyum sendiri!^^ hehehe, Sudah yaa^^**

 **Gomawoooooooo, Terima kasih!^^ Thank you! Untuk semua yang selama ini menriview ff saya! Terima kasih untuk segala semangat dan masukannya! Saranghae! Kalau ada yang kurang dimengerti silahkan pm saya ya^^**

 **Jangan lupa kasih review lagi tentang chap ini!^^**

 **Jeongmal gomawo!^^**


End file.
